Safe Attraction and Wild Love
by butterfly1974
Summary: Naruto is a singer who lost his ability to feel safe. Shino a successful businessman who lost his ability to be wild and spontaneous. Together they will find what they were missing. Seme/Shino, Uke/Naruto. Will have Yaoi and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

Author Note I: This story is going to have YAOI. If you don't like, don't read. This story is a ShinoXNaruto, it will have also have other pairings in the story. This story is not beted, so if anyone would like the job it would be greatly appreciated.

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love**

**Prologue**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

"Alright, alright," grumbled the voice from under the bed. Pushing back the covers, the body attached to the before mentioned voice lays there not wanting to join the waking world. Unfortunately, for the tired body, alarm clock was very persistent.

Deciding the only way for the alarm clock to be quiet was for the lazy body to get up and shut it off. Getting off the bed slowly, the body got up and travelled toward the dresser where the alarm clock was residing with its persistent beeping.

"**Damn it**, you just never give up, do you," growled the voice. Turning off the annoying alarm clock, the body turned his face up to the mirror on the dresser. Looking at the tired face before him, not even once taking in the blue eyes and blond hair attached to the sleepy face. But for anyone else, looking they would have seen a man of a slight stature with defined but not overly done muscles. His height was a bit below average a mire 5'6". The man had hair that reminded a person of yellow daffodils, wild and untamed but it seemed to suit him. And another feature that a person would have noticed was his eyes; they were as blue as the ocean with barely concealed emotions whirling constantly in them that made a person desire to discover all that was him. A close look at his face would reveal that there were six thin long scars; these scars were like whiskers on a cat (or a fox), for there were three on each cheek.

Shaking his head slowly, the barely awake body opened his dresser and got clothes out, for the only thing that will help this very tired body was a shower. Making his way slowly to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got into the nice warm water. Leaning back against the cool tiles, he let the shower spray do its miracle of waking him up. Finally awake enough, the slight body begins the daily washing routine with barely a thought. Turning off the shower, he grabs an orange and white striped towel and dries himself off. With the wetness gone he gets dressed in a black turtle neck and a pair of black jeans.

After getting dressed the now awake man goes to his kitchen and makes himself a bowl of cereal. Taking his bowl to the table in the kitchen, he begins eating his breakfast. After finishing his cereal, he gets up and makes his way to the sink and then proceeds to wash his cereal bowl. After putting his bowl in the drainer, he then goes to his coffee pot and begins the process of making his coffee. While the coffee pot brews, he goes into his living room to turn on the TV, where he begins to watch the morning news. While watching the morning news, he takes special note of the day's weather.

Finally, the coffee is finished, he grabs his travel mug and fills it to the brim with the fresh brew. Grabbing his full travel cup, he walks toward the front door and grabs his jacket and the house keys. Taking a final look around the house, he closes the door and heads to his car. Giving his house a quick once over, as if trying to remember if he forgot anything, the man heads off in his car toward his place of work.

The drive to work was uneventful, music blaring with a heavy rock beat. The driver sang masterfully with the music, as the scenery passes by the car at a fast clip. Soon a large building appeared ahead of the driver. The building was an older one with a lot of character. Brick covered most of the building giving it a charming façade. On the alley side of the building there is two garage doors and on the building's front there was an entrance with nice plants flanking either side of the door into the building. Farther done the front of the building there was another set of doors that led to a book store with the name _Timeless Books _on the front.

The driver smiled as he turned down the alley where the garage doors were. Pushing a button that was clipped on the visor of his car the garage doors opened. Driving into the opened garage doors, the blond man stopped and turned off his car. Opening the car door and grabbing his coffee, he entered the building's garage.

Traffic outside was the only noise that would be heard in the quiet of the garage. The man enter a door that lead to the main part of the building; set his coffee on the counter and proceeded to turn on the lights around the room. Going back out to the garage, the blond haired closed the garage doors. Finally with all that done, the man went back into the main room. Going toward a desk that was near the front door, he sat down on the chair that was pulled back from the desk. Grabbing his travel mug, he takes a small sip of his coffee and then he turns on his computer. Rolling his chair into a better position to his desk, he leans back on his chair and sips more of his coffee happily, while his computer came to life.

Enjoying the quiet, the blond man mutters an encouragement, "_I, Naruto Uzamaki can do this, and all I have to do is believe_."

_Beep Beep ……_

"Shut the fuck, up!" growled the lump underneath the covers. A pale hand snakes out from the covers and reaches for the offending noisemaker beside the bed. With murderous intent the hand slaps at the poor defenseless alarm clock.

Slamming hard on the alarm clock, the hand makes its way back to the warmth beneath the covers. A few moments past and the covers are hastily thrown back. Legs appear over the side of the bed, slowly a torso pulls itself into a sitting position and two hands cradle a head that strives to collect itself for the morning.

Growling at the clock which proclaims the time as 0600, the pale body gets up and makes its way to the bathroom. After the morning constitutional is finished, the same pale body makes its way to the kitchen to start the coffee.

After starting the elixir of life, the pale man runs his hand through his chocolate brown hair and makes his way back to his bedroom. Throwing the closet doors open, the man stands there and collects from the closet his clothes for the day ahead. Making his way to the dresser, he glances at the mirror above the dresser.

And the mirror shows the man to be a handsome man, hair the color of dark rich chocolate with subtle gold high lights in it when the sun hits it. With a unique eye color, which reminded a person of delicate spring leaves, those eyes captivated a person. Unfortunately, he rarely let the world see his eyes for he keep those glorious green eyes covered with expensive dark sun glasses. Height was above average, standing an intimidating 6'5", with lean muscles covering the entire frame and a skin coloring that reminded a person of a snowy day. The mirror showed a man that many people would desire but none could have. A slight smirk touches the man's face as he heads to the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, the man sets the temperature for his shower. After grabbing a black and white striped towel from the linen closet, the man hops into the warm shower. Finishing with the shower, the pale body dries off. The pale man gets dressed in a professionally tailored suit that consisted of black pants with a matching jacket. Underneath the black jacket, the pale man wore a crisp white button down shirt with a dark colored tie.

Finally done with dressing, the man makes his way into the kitchen. Getting a coffee cup out of his cupboard, he pours himself a cup and makes his way into the living room. The man sits on his sofa and turns on the television. While watching the morning news, the man makes note of the morning weather and the stocks reports.

After the weather and stocks reports are done, the dark haired man gets up and walks back to the kitchen to fix his travel mug. Finishing the mundane chore, the tall handsome man made his way to the front door. Grabbing his keys, the man opens the door and steps out closing, locking the door after him. The dark haired man makes his way to his car, after getting in he starts his daily drive to his place of work.

With the radio on the man makes his way toward work at a fast clip. While listening to the traffic reports on the radio, the man realizes that there is a traffic jam on the interstate. Deciding to take one of the side streets, the man comes upon an older building with a brick façade. Slowing down to the appropriate speed, the dark haired man sees two doors on the front of the brick building. One of the doors had two topiaries by the door and the other door had a sign on the top of the proclaiming its name as _Timeless Books._

Making a mental note of where the book store was located, the man passed by the building. Having no further interruptions on his way to work, the handsome man parks his car, and gets out. Looking up at the building he was about to enter, the man had a smirk on his face that could have been taken as pride, about how his building looked. For this building was one of the largest in all of Japan with millions of tons of steel and glass covering the exterior of this very contemporary structure.

Walking in the building, the handsome man took the elevator up to the top floor. Upon getting out of the elevator, the man gave nods to various personnel that littered the top floor. Going to the door that was the farthest away from the elevator, the dark haired man opened it and went in; then he closed the door with a definite click. Looking around the spacious office, the man walked toward the desk in the middle of the room.

Sitting down at his desk and turning on the computer, the dark haired man waited for his computer to come to life. Leaning slightly back slightly in his car, he brought the travel mug to his mouth. Taking a slight sip of his coffee, a small smirk graced his lips, as he watched the start up programs on his computer.

"_Today is going to be an interesting day,"_ muttered Shino Aburame.

A/N: This prologue was written in third person. The next chapters will be written in first. I have always enjoyed when a story has the views and thoughts of the main characters. I would appreciate a review or a constructive critique. Flames are not appreciated and will be ignored. Please be kind when reviewing for this is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: There will be YAOI. The main pairing is Shino and Naruto (in this order). The reason for this pairing is simple there just isn't enough written about them. My theory on why, is because Shino isn't an easy character to write about. It is unbeted for any mistakes I apologize.

Warning: This chapter has angst in it (poor Naruto)

Safe Attraction and Wild Love

Chapter One:

**Naruto's Story:**

"Relax Naruto "said Iruka.

"I know Iruka but I really haven't explained what happened to me before and well I don't really know where to begin."Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto, I consider myself a friend of yours and well…If I felt that this would hurt you I wouldn't have asked you to do this." love and compassion could be heard clearly in the older man's voice. "Anyway how are your fans going to understand, why your group separated if you don't at least explain?"

"Naruto you do owe the fans something, I mean, they stood by you guys for many years and they really loved no not loved but love your music." Iruka smiled fondly at the 25 year old man in front of him. "And who better but a friend who just happens to be a brilliant writer to make sure that your story is told in your words," a teasing smile followed.

"Iruka," Naruto said while rolling his eyes, "brilliant writer, huh?"

"Naruto are you saying I am not a brilliant writer?" said Iruka while he leaned forward toward the blond hair man.

"N-n-n-o-o-o, Iruka, I am not saying that," said Naruto while he gulped nervously.

"Relax, Naruto, I am just teasing," said Iruka with a comforting smile.

"O-o-h-h, okay, so where do I start, with the interview, I mean," said Naruto a small smile graced his well formed lips.

"At the beginning Naruto, it usually is the best place to start." Iruka said while leaning toward a small table beside him to turn on the small digital recording device.

"Yeah, you're right that is the best place to start!" said Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, Naruto just tell your story," Iruka said.

"_In the beginning God created the earth_," Naruto proclaimed with a laugh.

"Not that far Naruto," Iruka rolled his eyes at his good friend.

"**Okay, gosh**, you're no fun!" said Naruto through his laughter.

"Well, I guess, the best way to explain certain things about myself is to start with an introduction," said the blond hair man with a smile.

"Yes, that is what I want," smiled Iruka as he leaned back in his chair.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and I am the lead singer of the group _Shadow Warrior's_, or at least I was up until six months ago," starting the statement proudly Naruto ended the statement very softly.

"You can do it, Naruto just tell take your time." Concern and love laced the older man's voice.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued.

"As I was saying, I am… I was the lead singer of the group _Shadow Warrior_ and here's my story."

Naruto's story:

In high school, I was only good at one thing. And what you may ask, well it definitely wasn't math or science. It was singing. I absolutely loved to sing, still do. Singing got me through a lot of hardships in my life.

At a young age, I was orphaned. My parents died in a plane accident. No, not one of those big planes that carry a lot of people but one of those little bi-planes. Apparently, my mom loved to fly; she had flown many different kinds of planes. But her favorite kind of plane to fly was the small experimental kind.

Now my dad, he liked to go with mom; when she flew. He had no license to actually pilot one of those planes; he just liked to go with mom. Dad owned a company that dealt with the import and export of goods for the Japanese military. It was supposed to have been quite a successful business but I really don't know.

One day, when I was seven, it was January 15; to be exact I had gotten the chicken pox's. Actually, I had gotten the chicken pox's about a week earlier, so I was almost over them.

Dad had a meeting to go to in Okinawa and mom decided to go with him. Of course, I couldn't go because I still was recovering. Anyway, mom called my uncle Kakashi over to watch me.

You haven't met Kakashi before, Iruka. He actually owns a book store named _Timeless Books_. His book store is in this building. We are co-owners of this building. I will tell you about that later.

Anyway, he came over to watch me, mom and dad left for the meeting. Mom decided to fly that day because they didn't want to wait for a commercial flight. I remember, the day was sort of a grey one. Kakashi said that there was supposed to be snow that night.

Mom laughed at him and told him that she wasn't worried about any snow. I remember how pretty she laughed; it always reminded me of bells. Clear and pretty that was how her laugh sounded it always made me feel safe and warm.

Dad came over to me and gave me a hug. Now dad's hugs were like being wrapped in a warm blanket. And when he smiled at me, wow, he made me feel that I could do anything. That I was a smart little boy and that he was proud of me.

Kakashi saw them to the door, while I remained on the couch. And then they were gone. Really to be honest after they left it was rather quiet. Kakashi made dinner and I watched a movie.

Always with Kakashi, I could count on having great junk food. Mom and dad never approved of what he feed me but as Kakashi said they aren't here, so it is between us, sunshine. That is what he always called me, in fact, he still does.

Later that night after supper, I went to bed. I think I was about 9:00.

About midnight, I guess, cause I really don't remember the time. There was a loud knock at the door. I remember that part because it woke me up.

Kakashi went to the door, by the time he was at the door I was standing at the end of the stairs looking at the door.

When he opened the door, there were two policemen standing there. I really didn't understand what was going on but I felt fear, God, sssoooo much fear. I felt like I was on a high wire and my safety net was removed. I felt like I was falling and that I didn't know where the bottom was.

Well, anyway, Kakashi let the policemen in and those men gave us the worst news possible. Mom's plane had gone down. Apparently, while trying to land in Okinawa, mom and dad plane hit wind turbulence. And the wind sent them crashing into the ground. But you already know all that don't yeah, Iruka.

So on January 15, I became an orphan. I really can't remember much of the days after that. But if you really want to know Kakashi can tell you.

Anyway, after that Kakashi became my guardian. It really was hard for him because he was only 19 at the time. But I don't think I turned out to bad. I would have to say that is the first time that I felt unsafe. That my world was just too scary and there was no place for me to hide.

Time heals all wounds, isn't that what they say? Well, in this case time does heal some wounds but not all. I still had a feeling of being unsafe, like at any moment my world would collapse again.

Okay, time passed and well, I finally made it to high school. A really good one because mom and dad made sure that I had plenty of money not a lot but enough to get into a private high school.

Now high school is where I found out two big things. The first thing I learned was that I was gay and the second was that I could sing. They called it a natural ability. Not being gay but the singing part.

In high school, I was in choir and I did a lot of solos for school functions. I found that singing made me feel safe. Strange huh, but that is what singing did, it brought back the feeling that I had lost when my parents died.

When I was a freshman in high school I made friends with a guy named Sasuke. You know him, Iruka, well anyway, we became friends and then I found out his secrets. Two big ones actually, the first one being that he was gay, also and the second thing was that he could write music. Amazing, huh, I could sing and he could write. Needless to say we became not just friends but best friends.

No regardless of what the reporters have said we never dated. We were just too good of friends and we never wanted to ruin that fact. Anyway he is in a long term relationship with Choji; they have been together since they were 15. Can you believe how long? As the saying goes opposites attract and for them it couldn't be true. They really are a good couple.

I know back to my story. Well, with Sasuke ability to write these amazing songs and with my ability to sing, it truly was a match made in heaven.

Our biggest problem is that I could sing the songs but we had no way to put a melody together. I mean I can play piano but that is hardly what his music called for. His songs required a band and not just any band but a band that could really rock his lyrics.

So we began to look around in our friends. We have some really talented friends. Being that we were at a private school, there were many people around us who could play an instrument.

So we advertised. We made little signs and put them around the school for people who were interested in joining a band to meet us in the band room. And well, the response was amazing. After listening to a number of people, we finally found the best. Consequently, they were our friends. Who knew that they were that talented?

We ended up with people you know quite well, Iruka. Kiba became our bass guitarist, Choji rocks as our drummer, Hinata became our keyboardist, and Sai plucks a great acoustic guitar.

Now we had our band but no name. That became a great debate among us and well; you would never guess who came up with the name. Yeah, it was Kakashi, he was reading a book about ninjas' and in the book they are referred to as shadow warriors. And that is how we came up with the name.

So now we had a band and a name. Then next step was to find gigs. And well, again Kakashi came to our rescue. His friend Jiraiya has a club named the _Perverted Fox_. Anyway, Jiraiya had a band that was supposed to play and well, they called two days before they were supposed to perform stating that they couldn't make it.

Well, Jiraiya was telling Kakashi about the other band. Kakashi being the great loving uncle he was told Jiraiya about us and well, we got the gig. One problem for us was that we had just agreed on our name and we haven't even practiced together formally.

But we threw caution to the wind and went for it. In two days, we got a show together and well, the rest as they say is history.

So by the time, we graduated high school we had our first gold record. After high school we decided that we needed to hire someone to be our mange and that is when we hired Shikamaru. Before that we had Sasuke's brother Itachi but he had so many other obligations that is was too hard for him to manage us effectively.

We worked hard and it paid off. Now all this time we were extremely busy with concerts, record deals and the occasional interviews with reporters.

I never had the feeling of being unsafe. My world at that time was so full that some days I barely had time to eat. Now I am not complaining, Iruka, just stating the facts.

The band got along well with each other and we had a lot of fun. Up until a year ago, at that time we were just doing our normal stuff. And for us that was playing music.

Well, about a year ago, I started getting these weird fan letters. At first they were harmless, you know, they just said I love you; you're my number one fan. Harmless or at least that is what we thought.

When the letters began they were addressed to the entire band. But about three months after that the letter came addressed only to me. Still we thought nothing about them. Shikamaru wanted me to have a body guard but I felt that the letters were not meant to be harmful. So I said no, Shikamaru didn't push it, but God I wish he had.

The letter started coming in more and more. They started getting really dark and evil. One letter stuck out the most to me said that my beauty drove a man to distraction and that soon he was going to have get rid of the distraction.

I remember I got that letter on a Friday with two dozen black roses. The letter and the roses were delivered to my home. Now at this point I was starting to get freaked out. So I had decided we the band got together the next day, I was going to have Shikamaru get that bodyguard he had mentioned a couple months prior.

Unfortunately, I shouldn't have waited cause later that night. Oh, God, well let's just say the fan decided to try to get rid of distraction. Anyway, later that night while I was sleeping a guy broke into my house.

I really wish that I didn't have to tell you this, Iruka. But anyway, he broke into my house and snuck into my room.

And that is when I woke up. I tried, really Iruka, I tried to get away. But I was tangled in my covers and before I could get untangled he was on top of me. He didn't say anything; he just tied my hands to the bed.

God, at this point I was kicking and screaming. After he tied my hands, he ducked taped my mouth. When he was done, he got to his feet and looking down at me.

That is when he finally spoke and his words still haunt me. He said finally I can get rid of my distraction. Then he told me his name. He called himself Orochimaru, Iruka.

Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered now my beautiful Naruto I will make sure you never sing for anyone else. I really didn't understand what he was talking about but I found out real soon.

He pulled out a knife and started too…

"Iruka, do I have to go on?" whispered Naruto.

"Please try, Naruto, I know this is hard but I think getting it out will help." Iruka said with barely contained tears for he knew what was coming up.

"O-o-o k-k-a-a-y-y, I will try," Naruto whispered again with tears running unchecked down his face.

Okay here I go…

He pulled out a knife and started to cut my clothes off. After he got my clothes off, he took off his own. Once we were both naked to his satisfaction, he pulled my kicking legs up to my chest making movement impossible for me.

At that point, I understood what he was going to do.

_**He raped me Iruka**_!!! I remember the screaming and the blood. At first I thought the screams were from someone else but after a time I realized they were from me. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. Even with the tape on it was loud.

It felt like it lasted for an eternity but was probably no more than 15 minutes. Iruka, it hurt so badly. I would never wish something like that to happen to my worst enemy.

After he was finished with me or at least I thought he was finished. He tore the duck tape off my face. Then he brought the knife out. And that horrible evil man gave me these six scars you now see on my face.

I prayed he was done, but no he had just started. After he slashed my face, he raped me again. By this time I had lost a lot of blood so I was barely conscious.

Iruka, I didn't fight…

I had no strength left so I just laid there like a broken doll and let him do what he wanted.

After what he finally finished with the rape, he grabbed the knife again and…

And he slit my throat, which was his way of making sure I would never sing again!

Then he got up and left just like he came in quietly with no emotion.

I laid there for quite a while bleeding, by the time he had slit my throat it was already dawn. It might have been an hour or two. I really don't remember.

Anyway, there was a knock at my door. I tried to scream to let whoever was at my door, know that I was upstairs. But all that came out was gurgles.

I thought at this point, I was dead.

Thank God, I was wrong because my bed room door opened. And I remember Sasuke saying that I needed to get my lazy ass out of bed. Then I remember hearing OH MY GOD!!!

That is the last thing I remember. A couple days later I woke up with bandages all over my face and throat. Also, I remember waking up in so much pain. It was almost unbearable.

Then I recall someone was holding my hand, it was Kakashi. As I looked around the hospital room, I saw everyone. Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru, they were all looking at me.

I found I couldn't speak but at least I was alive. The doctors told me that I had a four inch slash mark on my throat, six slashes on my face and the injuries from the rape. They told me I was lucking to be alive.

I didn't feel lucky because I also found out that they didn't get the man who did this to me.

So after many months of rehabilitation, I am able to speak. You know Iruka that is the reason why I always wear turtle necks. I just want to hide that scar on my throat, I mean, I can't hide the ones on my face but I can at least hide one.

That attack is the reason why the band decided to disband. You know you can't have a band without the singer. So we as a group decided to disband, well actually they didn't want me to but I felt that I am no good as I am now.

I mean look at me Iruka, I am scared of my own shadow, afraid that man will come back to finish the job. I just don't feel safe anymore.

"Was that okay Iruka?" tears ran freely down Naruto's scared face.

"Yes, Naruto, you did real well, "cried Iruka.

"Do you think my fans will understand?"Naruto asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, I think they will!"Said Iruka as his hand went to turn off his digital recorder.

"Good, I am glad." Said Naruto with a large yawn.

"Why don't I call yeah later Naruto after you had a nap?" Iruka said with a smile.

"That sounds good!" Naruto said with a smile and another big yawn.

"Bye Naruto, I will see myself out" said Iruka as he walks to the front door.

"Yeah, a nap sounds good, bye Iruka" said Naruto sleepily, as his head falls onto his desk.

TBC

A/N: Okay, that was a long chapter (a lot longer than I had planned it to be). Oh well, there is no fighting my muse. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this chapter about Naruto story. The next one is Shino's story and I plan to get it up as soon as possible. I hope that you take the time to review but if you don't I just hope that you continue to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: This chapter is all about Shino. There will be angst and romance (but not with Naruto) in this chapter but you will get a good understanding of Shino. There will be **yaoi** in this story but not until later chapters. Also this chapter will be written in the same way as the last chapter.

Chapter Two

**Shino's story**

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Shino" said Tsunade.

"Not a problem, but I really don't understand why your readers would be interested in me personally" said Shino, while putting out his hand for a hand shake.

"My readers are very interested in you, your successful, handsome and very single, my readers will just eat up anything I write about you" said Tsunade as she grab his hand.

After the handshake, Shino motioned his hand to a chair that was seated close to his desk. Tsunade gave a nod and sat down.

"Well, what do your readers want to know about me" said Shino as he also sat done.

"Shino, my readers all know that five years ago you were engaged to be married to Temari No Sato but they don't know why she cancelled the engagement and why they haven't seen you with anyone else since" said Tsunade as she put a small digital recording device on the desk in front of her.

"I see" said Shino.

"Also, Shino I have been a family friend for years and who better than a friend to give you a fair and honest way to get you side of the story out" said Tsunade with a slight smile.

"True, you have always been a good friend to the family but is that all your readers want to know about or is there another reason" Shino asked with a frown.

"Well, my readers would also like to know…." Tsunade said letting her voice trail off.

"What?" said Shino?

"They would like to know if there is anyone else in your life or if you have completely given up on love and romance, you know, Shino the wild stuff in life" said Tsunade.

"Because your public persona is very reserved and my readers want to know what is behind those sun glasses you wear" said Tsunade.

"The wild stuff in life, huh" said Shino with a smirk.

"Yeah, the wild stuff, you know, those emotions that make you feel out of control but where you don't mind being out of control" laughed Tsunade.

"Alright, so where do you want me to start?" smirked Shino.

"At the beginning…" said Tsunade.

"The beginning, huh, alright then" said Shino.

Alright, my early life was uneventful. Being in the Aburame family there was a certain amount of reserve that is born into all of us. I was always a quiet person preferring my own company to having a group of friends.

Not that it was a bad thing for I was able to concentrate all of my time to studies and hobbies. My studies I excelled at, of course that is expected of an Aburame. So high school was just an uneventful journey for me.

The one remarkable thing that happened in high school was that I developed my love for the study of bugs. I became an amateur entomologist. Even to this day any holiday I take from work, I go to a good friends butterfly sanctuary and help him study and catalog his butterflies.

I guess, Tsunade your readers are expecting some action or drama. That is not the case for me; I had nothing that would create drama going on in my life. Some would say I lead a very boring life. But that is just how it was my father came home from work and my mother would come home from one of the many charities that she help organize.

Day in and day out, that is what it was like. My parents expected me to succeed at high school and then go to college from there I was supposed to start taking over the family business. At that time it was only a small company dealing with financials.

We were well off financially, not exceedingly rich more like upper middle class. I never wanted for anything, my parents made sure of that.

So all was well in the Aburame household up until I hit 18. I remember that day quite well for it was the day that I got an acceptance letter to go to one of the best colleges in Japan.

I remember showing mom and dad the letter. They were both very happy about it and I was very satisfied.

Then mom and dad told me that they were going to a meeting in Tokyo. Actually dad had the meeting and mom was going along because she wanted to go shopping for some things for the house. They were only going to be gone for three days.

Of course, that was no problem with me for I had studying to do. I think I had finals coming up. So I told my parents bye and went up to my room, it was a Wednesday.

Anyway, later that night, I think it was about 10:00, there was a knock at the front door. So I went down stairs to open it. At the door there were two uniformed policemen. And they asked me if this was the Aburame residents. Of course, I said yes.

Then they went on to tell me that my parents had been killed on their way Tokyo by a drunk driver. All I can remember thinking was that these men were not telling the truth. That maybe it was a bad joke. But no, it wasn't a joke and so a couple days later I buried my parents.

I found out about a week later that my parents left everything to me and that the meeting that dad was going to in Tokyo was one where he predicted that he was going to be able to expand the company into a larger company then it was at the time.

So since I was now the new owner Aburame Industries, I rescheduled the meeting that my dad was supposed to have and I made the deal. And boy was dad right, it not only expanded the company but made it one of the leading financial companies in the country. For as you know, Aburame Industries is the leading financier for companies looking to expand, in other words we provide the capital and makes connections happen in the world of industry.

Now, Tsunade I don't want your readers to think that I am trying to curry any sympathy. I am just stating the facts.

Alright my life was pretty full with all that was handed to me at a rather young age. But I really found what some would say was my passion. I enjoy the challenges that work hands me and wouldn't trade it for anything.

So time marched on….

It was just work, work and more work.

Until the age of 25, my distant relatives had been trying for a number of years for me to find someone. Someone I could marry. By the age of 25 they had tried to set me up on a number of dates.

All their badgering was to say the least annoying. I mean who had time for all the nonsense. I had work to do for being successful carries with it responsibilities. I had employees who relied… or should I say rely on me for their livelihood. Not to mention those companies that rely on my company to help theirs prosper.

I don't want your readers to think that I am complaining…far from it. I am merely stating the facts.

But my family did eventually wear me down. They set me up for a blind date and well I could hardly refuse. So I went. To be honest, I had thought about not showing up but that would have been rude and well that is something not allowed in our family.

Anyway I supposed to meet this date at a nice quiet Italian restaurant.

Well to say that I was pleasantly, surprised was an understatement. She was beautiful. Her name was Temari No Sato.

Her family set her up on this date also. You have met her brother, Tsunade. Remember Gaara, yeah that is her little brother.

Back to the story, we hit it off. I mean she was everything I wasn't. She was loud and wild. Not in a bad way but in her way.

And did I fall hard.

She was like a storm in the middle of the desert. Temari had passion, drive and a wildness about her that just seemed to bounce off of her. She was so cocky and so full of life that you felt breathless being near her.

Needless to say we started to date seriously. I felt so alive around her like I could do anything. It was then that I realized that my life was just never going to be the same. And she felt the same way also but for different reasons.

She always told me that I made her feel the ground. Like her life had no sense of purpose, like she always had to fight and be on her guard.

She told me once that we were like two pieces of a puzzle that should never have fit but somehow we did. To put it simply she was my soul mate.

That was until….

"Hold on Shino can I have a drink?" said Tsunade as she leaned forward to pause the digital recording device.

"Not a problem" said Shino.

Pressing the intercom button on his desk, he asked his secretary to bring in some tea.

"Wait on that tea, I just would like some sake" said Tsunade leaning back in her chair.

Shino gets up and goes to the wet bar that ran along the left wall. Getting some sake and one glass, Shino makes his way back to his desk and pours Tsunade a glass. After giving it to her he sits down and waits for his tea.

A couple minutes later his secretary knocks on the door and delivers the tea. Shino thanks her and the secretary leaves. The only sounds that could be heard in the office were the slight sipping sounds. After a few minutes more had passed Tsunade sets her cup and Shino does the same.

"We are getting to the hard part now aren't we?" whispered Tsunade with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I guess we are" said Shino.

"Any time you are ready" said Tsunade as she takes the record off pause.

"Alright where was I…" said Shino.

Everything was great. I felt alive wild and free for the first time in my life it was exhilarating. To be around a person with that kind of personality made me realize that all my life I had barely participated in this thing we call life.

Anyway, everything was going well and I had asked her to marry me and she said yes. I was the happiest man alive. I mean I had everything this beautiful woman who loved me and a company that was doing extremely well.

So wedding plan was made and we were about a week away from our wedding. When I thought that I would surprise her and meet her at home with a romantic dinner.

So I went to the grocery store and bought everything I would need to make dinner. Then I stopped by her favorite florist to pick her up some flowers.

After all that was done, I went home to prepare for our romantic evening. Well I got to the penthouse and then I went in.

Everything in the house was dark. So I went and put the groceries I had bought in the kitchen. I took the flowers to the living room and laid them on the coffee table.

I remember looking at the time thinking that I had plenty of time before I had to start dinner so I thought that I would take a shower and get into more casual clothes.

So I went to the bedroom. When I opened the door of the bedroom, I got the surprise of my life. There in my bed was Temari and she wasn't alone.

She was in the bed with a business competitor of mine, Kabuto. And they were not having a friendly neighborhood chat. The room smelled of sex and they were in my bed naked.

I stood there quietly waiting for one of them to wake up. I was really surprised that I was controlling my temper.

I didn't have to wait long for the first one awake was my loving fiancée. She didn't notice me at first as she turned to her lover and woke him up.

While I was standing there, I got to hear her declarations of love to that bastard. Then she finally turned and saw me.

And what she said still bothers me till this day. Temari told me the only reason she was with me was because her brother Gaara thought it would be good for the business and who could really love such a stick in the mud as me.

Then she went on to say that she never loved me and that she was glad I had found her out because she was going to tell me soon anyway.

Then she told me that she was pregnant with Kabuto's baby and that she was going to keep it. And you know what the sad thing was Tsunade was that I said nothing.

I didn't rage at her and I didn't scream at her, but boy did I want too. So I let her say her piece then I left the penthouse.

After that I moved into the place I live now and well… I went back to what I know and what I know is work.

So that is when I came to the conclusion that I don't need nor want that feeling again.

And that takes me to where I am today. I am satisfied with my life and I don't have to worry about any unneeded emotions.

"Is that all you need, Tsunade?" asked Shino as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah that is all I need" said Tsunade as she turned off the recording device.

Shino nodded his head and stood up.

"I will see you out Tsunade, it was nice seeing you again" said Shino as he walked to the door.

Tsunade got up and proceeded to walk to the door. Shino opened the door and moved to let Tsunade out. She walked through the door and put a hand up to stop Shino from following her.

"You don't have to walk me out" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Thank you for your time Shino" said Tsunade.

"You're welcome" said Shino as he stood at his office door.

"Oh, Shino don't let your past sour your future because you never know when the right person will come along and give you a real taste of how love is supposed to be for love is truly a wild emotion, but with the right person it can be so much more, it can also give you peace and safety" said Tsunade with a smile.

"You sound like you talk from experience, Tsunade" said Shino with a smirk.

"Yeah kid I do" whispered Tsunade.

Upon saying that, Tsunade walk to the elevator and waited for it open. Shino stood looking at her back for a few moments and then he shook his head. He turned back into his office and closed his door.

Going back to his desk Shino sat down. He turned his chair to the window behind him with a look of concentration of his face.

"_That wild emotion of love can bring you peace and safety …hn_" muttered Shino as he looked out his window.

TBC

A/N: Well that is Shino story. I am so glad it is done. I would like to thank **Dragon Flute Witch** for the lovely reviews and the inspiration to go on and get chapter two done today. The next chapter will be when our couple finally gets to meet. Thank you taking the time to read my story and I hope that you enjoyed it. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love **

Author Note: Welcome to chapter three, the chapter where Shino and Naruto finally meet. There won't be lemons in this chapter (sorry readers) but that kind of stuff will happen in due time. I don't want to rush the story. Alright enough of that, let's start with the warnings. This story will have **Yaoi eventually. **If you don't like Yaoi don't read it, please.

**Chapter Three**

**The meeting **

"Alright, Ino, I need you to fax these copies to Sato Industries and then you can go" said Shino.

"Are you sure there is nothing else, Mr. Aburame?" asked the blond haired secretary.

"No there is nothing else, Ino" said Shino.

"Are you staying late tonight sir?" asked Ino.

"No, I will actually be leaving here in a few minutes" said Shino.

Ino looked at her boss in surprise.

"You're leaving early, sir?" asked a very surprise secretary.

Shino raised an eyebrow at his secretary.

"You seemed surprised, Ino" smirked an amused Shino.

"W-e-l-l, yes, sir you haven't left the office early since… well you know when" muttered Ino.

"You mean since my engagement was called off" stated a highly amused Shino.

"Well, yes sir, that's what I meant" said an embarrassed Ino.

"Aahh, I see" said Shino, now thoroughly amused at his secretaries' discomfort.

"To satisfy your curiosity, Ino I had to take a detour to work today for there was a traffic mess that was on the interstate and I ended up taking a side road and down that road I found a new book store so I thought I would go see what they had" stated Shino.

"Oh, sir, I didn't mean to pry!" exclaimed Ino.

"No, I don't consider you prying, it is fine that you asked" mused Shino.

"Oh, okay, sir w-e-e-l-l-l I had better go and get these faxes done" said Ino.

"And sir" said Ino as she turned to leave the office.

"Yes, Ino" said Shino.

"Have Fun!" beamed Ino and she left the office.

Shino stared at the door his secretary went through with a bemused expression on his face. After a few moments, he shook his head slightly and returned to his work.

About twenty minutes later, he turned off his computer and gathered his things. He glanced at his watch as he began to figure how long it would take him to get to the book store. At that point he decided that he would have just enough time to get there and have the store still be open.

Taking his travel cup with him he head toward the door. Closing the door after him, he then got on the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to go down to the first level Shino glanced impatiently at his watch. Finally the elevator gave a familiar ring that pronounced it was on the designated floor. When the elevator doors opened Shino made his way to the exit.

After exiting the building, Shino went to his car and got in. Pulling his car out of the parking lot he retraced his morning drive, backwards of course. The trip to the book store seemed shorter than earlier this morning. He found that to be very favorable for he wanted as much time as possible to browse the store. For besides the study of bugs, books were another hobby he indulged in with a passion.

After about ten minutes, he sees the older building. Scanning the area for parking he finds an acceptable place close to the store. Finally getting his car into the spot he turns off the engine and opens the door to get out. Taking a quick glance to see if there was any incoming traffic Shino makes his way toward the building. Seeing the sign for _Timeless books_, he walk up to the door and goes in.

The smell of old leather bound books assault his senses, taking a slow methodical look around Shino discovers how this store categorizes its books. One section in particular, draws his attention. The section in question was called books and drawings of the _Audubon society_.

Taking a deep breath so that he could better appreciate the smell of the old books, he makes his way toward the old _Audubon society_ books. For the older Audubon books always had beautiful and detailed drawings of butterflies and he tried whenever possible to stop and look at old book stores to find copies he may not have in his possession.

Finally entering the aisle in question, Shino squats down to get a look at the books on the bottom. Picking up one of the old books he thumbs through it carefully to see if it was one he didn't have. Totally, engrossed in the book he doesn't hear light footsteps that come to rest behind him.

The small figure behind Shino smiles and waits for the man to notice him. After a few more minutes, Shino stands up and works the kinks out of his body for being in that position for that length of time is hard on a tall person.

Book in hand Shino turns to make his way further down the aisle. So engrossed in his new found treasure he doesn't realize he is being stalked, of course the blond man behind him would just call it following. Taking slow steps down the aisle, not once taking his eyes off the books Shino smirks with amusement for behind him he hears the soft footsteps.

Shino idly ponders to himself why he is letting this game go on.

Shaking his head, he slowly turns and looks down at the blond stalker. (And again just for the record the blond man calls it following silently)

Taking in the smaller blond man before him, Shino can't help but appreciate the view. For here stood a cute can't possibly call him anything but cute man. The small man was dressed in very tight black pants and a nice fitting black turtle neck. Taking his glace up toward his face Shino see six small scars that remind him of a cat or a fox. But what really got his attention was the smaller mans eyes for the coloring was blue but to call those eyes blue was sort of an insult. Those beautiful eyes reminded Shino of the ocean, not the part of the ocean where the beaches were but in the middle where the color is pure and ever changing.

Shino found that he was hard pressed to take his own glasses covered eyes away from such beauty. Finally he tears his glaze away from the short man's eyes and continues his physical assessment of the man. His glaze widens when he stares at the petite man's hair for it was the color of yellow daffodils. Wild and untamed the man's hair looked as though he just got out bed but Shino noted that it looked very good on the petite man.

A few moments pass unawares between the two men. Then Shino realizing that he was staring and turns his glaze way. Shino shaking his head internally and wondering for a moment what was wrong with himself.

Shino decides to speak.

"Naruto, where is my favorite nephew?" sang Kakashi as he walked in door.

"Favorite nephew**? I am your only nephew Uncle Kakashi**" said a sarcastic Naruto.

Kakashi makes his way to the desk where his favorite nephew sat typing on his computer. Leaning over the desk Kakashi tries again.

"I know that" drawled Kakashi.

Naruto stopped type and sat back to look at his uncle. Giving a dramatic sigh Naruto glares at his uncle for disturbing his work.

"What do you want Kakashi?" said Naruto with a slight glare.

"Oh don't give me that look Naruto I am here to ask a favor" smiled Kakashi.

"No!" exclaimed Naruto, "whatever it is the answer is NO!"

"Oh come on it is not that difficult and you have no appointments until 6:00 tonight" stated Kakashi who was thoroughly enjoying the game him and Naruto were playing.

"Alright! No need to badger me, just tell me what you want" muttered Naruto with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Well you gave in rather quickly this time Naruto" teased Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for _his loving uncle_ to say his piece.

"Okay stop rolling your eyes at me, I just have a small favor to ask" said Kakashi as he stood up to his full height.

Naruto motioned him to continue.

"I have to run over and pick up delivers that came in today and I was wondering if you would mind manning the store for me, I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours" smiled Kakashi.

Naruto rolled his eyes again, while he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Fine I will do it but you had better be back before 6:00 Kakashi" said Naruto while putting his computer on sleep mode.

Kakashi gave a quick nod and left the stores keys to Naruto. Upon giving the keys, Kakashi muttered thanks and left Naruto.

Sighing once again, Naruto got up from his desk and grabbed the keys. Taking a look around the office he made his way out the door.

Blinking a couple times at the brightness of the outside, Naruto made his way to his uncle's bookstore. Noticing as he walked that a car he didn't know was parked by the store he quickened his steps toward the store. Opening the door quietly, Naruto gave a glance around but unfortunately he didn't see anyone at first glance. He decided to walk around the store to find the person who owned the parked car outside.

Walking as quiet as a ninja, Naruto walked toward the aisle with the _Audubon books_ first. Getting a good look down the aisle Naruto found his missing patron.

Noticing a man crouched down, Naruto made his way silently toward the man. Finally getting behind him Naruto smiled for the man was so engrossed in the book in his hand that he didn't realize that he had a shadow.

Noting that the man still hadn't noticed him Naruto watched him with a growing sense of awe.

Finally deciding that the man wasn't going to be aware of him for at least a few moments, Naruto decided to take a real good look at the crouching figure in front of him.

Upon taking his real good look Naruto began to realize he liked what he saw. For not only was the man dressed to the nine's but his physical appearance also looked like that of a model.

And as a man who appreciated fine works of art Naruto decided to take his time looking at the man crouched before him. For the man was very fair which gave Naruto the impression of fine white marble. With long pale fingers which were currently caressing the old book like a man would a lover.

Naruto's lips curved into a small smile while his glaze continued up from his fingers. Taking every detail of the man before him, Naruto's fingers itched to touch the hair in front of him. For the hair on this man was the color of rich chocolate brown that had if you looked long enough subtle highlights in them. And to Naruto it looked as soft as satin.

Taking another long look Naruto enjoyed how large and broad the man appeared in the suit he was wearing.

Lost in his thoughts of the man crouched before him Naruto didn't notice that he had stood up.

Naruto smiled deepened as his thoughts turned from just appreciating the man before him to more physical pursuits. So much into his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had started following the man who now stood before him. He also failed to notice that the man had stop walking and had turned toward him.

Blinking slightly Naruto realized that the man had changed position and was now looking down at him.

That is when he realized that this man was not only handsome but he was hot. Taking his eyes on an uphill ride, he took in everything from how good the suit _really did_ look on the man, to the fact that his eyes were covered in glasses.

But the one thing that really got his notice was he was really really tall. Noting this fact, Naruto's smiled deepened even more.

Settling his eyes to the man's face Naruto watched a slow small smirk appear.

At that point, Naruto decided to speak.

TBC

A/U: I know at this moment you are irritated but I felt that this was the best place to stop. I will have the next chapter up very soon, I promise. Now I want to take the time to thank **mizzaka** for the lovely review. And to thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: Hello, again reader. This chapter is a continuation of the meeting. And maybe a date. I really appreciate all those who have read so far. This chapter is unbeted so sorry in advance for the mistakes. Please, take the time to go to my profile for I have a **poll** for my next story. I am currently undecided on which story I should do. But of course I will finish this one first. I would really appreciate the feedback. Now on to the warnings: This story will have **Yaoi** in it, so don't like, don't read please. Now on to the story.

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love**

**Chapter 4**

**The meeting continued and maybe a date?**

"What" both men said in unison.

Both men stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. Naruto finally decided to try again with a slight blush covering his face.

"Oh, s-o-r-ry what did you say?" said a startled Naruto.

Shino gave a slight smirk as he watched a faint blush color the shorter man's face.

"Well, I was going to ask what you were doing but it seems you also had something to say" drawled a highly amused Shino.

"Oh, I was just going to ask you, what if, anything else you might need, sir" blushes Naruto.

Shino regarded the man before him with a quizzical eye. For he was at a lost as to why, he had small butterflies fluttering in his stomach, especially when the blond man spoke to him. Shino now realizing that the shorter man was waiting for him to speak. Shino decided to inform blues eyes….

A faint look of surprise covered the normally stoic man face as he realized that he just gave this blond hair nymph a nickname.

'Well, this is beyond the norm' thought Shino, 'I am acting like am I falling in love at first sight, _**whoa**_, _**hold on**_ where did that come from?'

Realizing that the blond man in front of him was currently fidgeting nervously in a very cute uke sort of way, again Shino wondered why his mind was thinking of the man in such away. Shino decided to get on with the conversation. After promising himself later that he would evaluate this feeling in his gut. He decided to continue the conversation with blue eyes.

"Oh, I think I have found what I am looking for" said Shino with his composure back in check.

Naruto blushed even more at the sort of suggestive comment. 'I wonder if this hot chocolate realizes what that sounds like, HOLD ON, **hot chocolate**?' pondered the slightly discombobulated man.

"OOoohhh, you have" Naruto muttered softly.

Shino regarded blue-eyes in front of him with unabashed amusement. Wondering why he was flirting so boldly, the tall man watched the myriad of emotions play behind the blond man's enchanting blue eyes. Upon deciding that he didn't want this conversation to end, Shino continued talking to the man in front of him.

"Yes, I have, by the way, what is your name?" asked Shino with a smile.

"Oh, my name is Naruto, sir" smiled a blushing Naruto.

"Shino" said the amused man.

"Shino what, sir? Is that the name of the book you are looking for?" asked Naruto confusion dancing through his face.

"My name" said Shino.

"My name, what?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Shino" stated Shino.

Naruto looked at the man before him in confusion. Finally after a few moments, understanding dawned on the slightly ditzy man. Looking at the man, he now understood to be Shino, Naruto blushed.

'He must think I am a dumb' thought Naruto ruefully.

"Your name is Shino, right?" stated Naruto. All too aware that he must seem like an idiot, Naruto took his glaze away from the handsome man.

"Yes, Naruto, that is my name" said Shino with a slight smile playing at his lips.

A shiver ran through Naruto at the sound of his name, unconsciously brought his glaze back to the man called Shino.

Noticing the shiver, Shino felt a sliver of excitement run through his body. It felt wild and untamed this feeling and he really didn't know what to make of it. So Shino decided to see what would happen if he did…

Leaning forward a little until he was close to Naruto's ear, Shino said…

"Yes, Shino is my name, Naruto" whispered Shino.

Shino's breathe tickled Naruto's suddenly very sensitive ear. Naruto couldn't suppress the shiver and the total feeling of safety that ran unchecked through his body. Unconsciously, Naruto leaned toward that soft whisper.

Realizing what he was doing, Naruto shook his head and took a step back. A blush played sweetly on his face; Naruto looked around the empty book store with confusion.

Shino stood back up and looked down at the blushing man.

"So how long has this store been open, Naruto" asked Shino.

Naruto blink and looked back up to where the man's face was. Collecting himself, the blond hair man allowed his beating heart a slight reprise. For currently Naruto's heart was betraying him with rapid beats.

"Oh, this isn't my store, it is my uncle's store and it has been opened for awhile" replied Naruto.

"Oh, I see, so you help your uncle after school here, huh" smiled Shino.

"No, I own the building, and I a little too old for school, and for your information I am _25 years old_" retorted Naruto.

Shino's eyebrow made it to new heights on his face. Realizing that the man before him was offended, the tall dark man tried a new tactic.

"I was **not** insinuating that you were in high school, I thought maybe College, and _you own the building, hn"_ said Shino with amusement.

Shino watched in amazement as Naruto went from irritated to a blushing beauty faster than his brain could really comprehend.

"Oh, well, people usually assume that I am much younger than what I am because of my height" blushed Naruto with an apologetic smile.

Shino stared at his blue eyes smile, then realizing that he just called the man his blue eyes.

'What is a matter with me, _**my blue eyes **_where did that come from' thought Shino. Shaking his head softly, Shino glanced at his watch.

Naruto stood watching the man. He noticed that the tall man glanced at his watch. Realizing that he was wasting this man time with his flirting, Naruto motioned to the Shino to follow him to the front of the store where the register was sitting. Shino understood the motion and followed Naruto.

Going to the register Naruto waited for Shino.

Shino looked at Naruto and had a wild impulse, which really did surprise him, for normally this emotion was non-existent in his life and he it made him feel that he truly was at a loss. And what the wild impulse was …

"Naruto, would you like to go on a date with me?" asked a hesitate Shino.

Frozen with his hand to receive the book Naruto was rendered speechless. Dropping his hand Naruto felt a blush work its way up his face.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want too" smirked Shino.

"OH!" came the reply from Naruto.

"I promise that it will be just a safe little date, yeah know, maybe dinner or whatever else you want to do" stated Shino.

"Oh, hum, I-I" stuttered Naruto.

"Before you say NO, know that I really don't mean any harm and I promise that you will be completely safe with me" interrupted Shino.

Naruto looked at Shino for any signs he was lying. Then he noticed the one thing that got in his way of totally believing Shino and that was his sunglasses. A sly smile appeared on Naruto's face giving him the appearance of a fox, which much to Shino's chagrin he found it incredibly sexy. Now if Shino knew Naruto a little better (yeah, know for more than 15 or 20 minutes) he would have known that the grin was pure trouble.

"Well, I am not saying No, but…"grinned the foxy male.

"But…" prompted Shino.

"But I would really like to see what is behind your sunglasses" smiled a curious Naruto.

Now that sentence really stunned Shino. But looking at the mischievous blond in front of him, he found that he was unable to resist. Slowly, his hand made its way to his sunglasses. As Shino's hand moved Naruto inhaled a deep breath. Shino grabbed the side of the sunglasses. Pulling them down, Shino slowly revealed green eyes. Naruto breathed out and noticed the green eyes that were slowly being shown to him.

Those eyes were not just a plain green. They were the color of spring leaves with depth to them that held a person captivated.

'I see why he hides his eyes with sun glasses' thought Naruto.

Shino looked at Naruto and smiled for he knew that he had surprised Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, shall I ask again?" smirked Shino.

"Uh, no, I would love to" breathed Naruto while holding his glaze to Shino's.

"You would like to go out to dinner with me?" asked Shino to clarify.

"Y-y-e-e-s-s" stuttered Naruto.

"Good, how about Friday night at 8:00?" asked Shino.

"Yes, that would be fine" said Naruto who had by this time sort of collected himself.

"Where do you want to meet? Here?" nodded Shino.

"How about you meet me at my house, here is my address" said Naruto as he quickly wrote down the information.

"Thank you, now how much is it for this book?" asked Shino as he pocketed the address in his jacket.

"$29.50" said Naruto.

Shino got out the appropriate money. After getting his change, Shino put his sunglasses back on, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Till Friday" said Shino.

Naruto nodded and watched as Shino made his way out the door. He put the change in the cash register then it hit him…

"**OH, MY GOD, I HAVE A DATE ON FRIDAY!!!!"** declared Naruto with a blush.

At that exact time Kakashi came in and stared at Naruto with surprise.

"You have a **date**?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess, I do" muttered a blushing Naruto.

"Tell, me all about it" smiled a still shocked Kakashi.

TBC

A/N: I want to thank you for reading this chapter. And I want apologize again for the spelling errors. I also would like to take this time to thank **DRAGON FLUTE WITCH** for the lovely review. The next chapter will be up in a couple days. And in that chapter is their first date, _finally_. Thank you again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: Hello, again kind readers. Well, we are finally here, it is **Date Time** for our loving couple. But there will be some angst in this story too. Please take the time to check out my **Poll** on my profile, I would really appreciate it. Now on with the warnings: This story has **Yaoi **in it, so don't like please don't read. This story will all have angst (poor Naruto) in it. Now I will also apologize for the mistakes that are likely to be in this story, it is unbeted. On with the story.

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love**

**Chapter 6**

**The date and renewed danger**

"So you are really going on a date?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I guess I am" blushed Naruto.

"Today?" smiled Shikamaru.

"Well, today is Friday, so Yeah" said Naruto.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"You could say that, Shika" smiled Naruto.

All week long, since Naruto had agreed to the date, his friends and band mates have been (how to put this nicely)…A Pain in The Ass. After Naruto told Kakashi about it, well his _**darling**_ uncle felt it was his duty to call everyone and tell them. Needless, to say Naruto was a little irritated, okay maybe more than irritated but you get the picture.

Now that the day was finally here…

'Well, at least with all my friends bothering me, I hadn't had a chance to be that nervous. But boy, am I making up for it now' thought Naruto ruefully.

"Hey, guys, how long are you going to be here?" asked Naruto looking nervously at the clock.

"Well, dobe we plan to stay until you leave for your date" said Sasuke as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, foxy we want to check this joker out!" exclaimed Kiba.

"We care for you and we are happy that you are going on with your life, Naruto" said Hinata.

"And we have to ensure that our dickless friend is not getting into something horrible" came the sly comment Sai.

Naruto couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Getting up from his chair, Naruto looked at his friends…

"Yeah know what guys, your concern is heartwarming but I really need to take a shower and get dressed. I mean look at the time, it is already 7:00, so as much as **I Love you guys**, you need to go, **NOW**" said Naruto as he held the door open for them.

"Alright we can take a hint, dobe, I have got to meet Choji anyway, come on guys" said Sasuke as he went out the door.

Everyone finally left; Naruto glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh, shit, it's 7:15!" yelled Naruto.

Running to his bedroom, he grabbed the clothes that Hinata had picked out for him. After procuring his clothes he hurried to the bathroom and took a shower. When that was done, he got dressed. Hinata picked out an outfit that showed his best assets. For she had lain out for Naruto a blue silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants, she also picked a black leather jacket. In other words, Hinata made sure her friend looked really good.

He just wished that his hair would cooperate. For his hair today had ,at least to him, more than its usual bed head look. Finally getting a little order to his hair, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom.

Making his way to the living room, Naruto noticed that it was time for his date.

As if on cue, he heard a knock at his door. Walking nervously to the door, Naruto opened it.

And his mind went blank…..

For standing in front of him was a god in human form.

"You have a date, sir?" asked Ino.

"Yes" said Shino.

"Well, sir that is great!"exclaimed an excited Ino.

Silence was her answer. Ino looked at her stoic boss and was amazed to see a faint blush appear on his pale cheeks. Ino smiled and breathed a small sign before continuing the interrogation.

"So where did you meet her?" asked Ino.

Unfortunately for Shino he was not paying attention.

"At the bookstore" stated Shino while looking at some contracts that were on his desk.

"So what does she look like?" rambled Ino.

"Blond hair and the most spectacular blue eyes" mumbled Shino.

"So what else can you tell me about her" asked Ino with a gleam in her eyes.

At this point Shino started paying attention. His head went up sharply and he looked at his secretary.

"What was your last question, Ino?" asked Shino.

"Well, sir I asked, what else you could tell me about her" replied Ino while looking her boss in the eyes.

"Well, Ino I don't know much else about **HIM **but I imagine I will get to know **him** better during our date" answered Shino.

Ino shook her head in the affirmative. And then she went to pick up the contracts. As she was picking them up her brain made the connection to what he had said. Her eyes rose slowly toward to bosses.

"Did you just say **HIM**?" squeaked Ino.

"Yes" came the amused answer.

"Oh" muttered Ino.

"So Ino, since I have a date tonight I had better get going, have a nice weekend" said Shino as he got up to leave.

Ino's mouth fell open as she watched her boss leave the office.

Shino made it home rather quickly and he looked at the clock on the wall it told him he had an hour and thirty minutes till he had to be at Naruto's house. So he walked to his bedroom and picked out the clothes he was going to wear tonight. He picked out black pants and an emerald green silk shirt. While looking at his jackets he grabbed a black leather one that would be suitable for the cool evening. After he got his clothes, he went to take a shower. When he was done with that he got dressed. Upon getting done with the bathroom stuff he made his way to his living room and looked at the clock. The clock told him that it was 7:30, so Shino grabbed his jacket and keys.

Shino made his way to Naruto's house. When he got there, he got out and went up to the door. Shino took a breath and knocked. A few moments later, Naruto answered the door.

And his mind went blank.

For standing before him was a blond hair nymph.

Shino took a breath and spoke.

"Naruto, I hope that I find you well" said Shino.

"Yes, I- a-m-m w-e-e-ll" stuttered a blushing Naruto.

"Good, so I thought we would go to a nice Italian restaurant" smiled Shino.

"T-h-a-t s-s-o-o-u-n-d-s g-o-o-d" muttered Naruto.

Shino looked at his blushing blue-eyed nymph and had an overwhelming desire not to go out to eat but to take him to the nearest bedroom… Shino shook his head and pondered where this desire to do something so wild and out of character for him came from.

"Are you ready to go, Naruto?" Shino purred.

Naruto who still hadn't got his higher brain functions back yet just nodded. So Shino turned and went toward his car.

Naruto followed close behind for he was enjoying the view that was before him. Shino opened the passenger door for Naruto and waited for him to be seated. Then Shino closed the door and went to the other side and got in.

A car parked a little way away from the two love birds, held a man that one would know quite well.

"So my little song bird has decided to sing again, huh" said the man in the car.

After the two men left, the man in the car got out and headed up to the door of the house. Picking the lock the man went inside. The man walked through the house checking everything in it out. Finally the man made his way toward Naruto's bedroom. Going over to the bed the man left a present for Naruto, happy with himself the man slinked out of the house and back to his car. After getting in his car, the man smiled…

"Soon song bird, you and I will have another meeting" smirked the man.

"And this time I won't leave until you can't sing anymore" said man as he started his car and left.

Shino and Naruto got out of the car near the Italian restaurant. Shino lead them inside and had the hostess find a seat for them. The seat she found for them was in the darker part of the restaurant. After seating them she handed them a menu and told them that their waitress would be there shortly.

Naruto took this time to look at the man sitting before him.

'Wow, he is hot' thought Naruto with an emerging blush.

Shino at that moment chose to look up at his dinner companion. He watched in amazement as a blush crept up Naruto's face. So he put his menu down and leaned over the table…

"So Naruto how was your week?" asked Shino in a low husky voice.

"It was good, and how was yours?" Naruto answered shyly.

"Oh, it was good, so Naruto what do you do for a living?" Shino asked with a small smile.

"I give singing lesson" said Naruto.

"Really so how long have you done that?" asked Shino.

"Only about six months or so" muttered Naruto.

"What did you do before that?"

"I was in a band called Shadow Warriors" stated Naruto.

"Really and what kind of music did you sing"

"Mostly rock but I can sing anything or at least I could" glimpsed Naruto.

"Could" ask Shino with curiosity.

"Do you remember a rock star getting attacked in his home and…" said Naruto with tears.

"Yes" came the answer.

"Well, that is why it is **could**" said Naruto with a tears falling silently from his eyes.

"Let's change the subject to something happier, Naruto" said Shino as he leaned over the table to catch the falling tears.

Naruto nodded his head. At that time, the waitress came up and took their orders. After she left, Shino looked at Naruto and had to fight the desire to take the smaller man in his arms and comfort him. Shaking his head softly, Shino took his hand and put it under the smaller man's chin. Bringing the man's eyes up to his, Shino gave him a small smile. But unable to stop there Shino leaned farther over the table and captured the smaller man's lips with his own.

Naruto was shocked, unable to do anything. Until he felt the older man lips try to leave his, then he kissed back with passion. Shino happily responded with equal vigor. The kiss lasted for a time, up until air became a necessity. Both men leaned back in their chairs with a look of total amazement on their faces.

"That was…**WOW**" Naruto spoke shyly.

"I would have to agree" purred Shino.

As they sat there looking at each other the waitress returned with their order. The rest of the meal went by with the two of them getting to know one another. Shino told Naruto about his failed engagement and Naruto told Shino all about his band.

Before they knew it was time to leave the restaurant. As they made their way back to Naruto's house, Naruto asked Shino if he wanted to come up and talk some more. Shino agreed. So for the rest of the evening they talked and found that they had many things in common.

It was about 11:00, Shino and Naruto were sitting on the sofa enjoying a beer. Shino looked over at the person who brought such brilliant emotions out of him. And he just had to…

"Naruto, would you mind if I kissed you again?" asked Shino.

"No I wouldn't mind at all" blushed Naruto.

Shino leaned over to Naruto. He took one of his hands to Naruto's face. With one finger he traced Naruto's soft lips. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, he brushed his lips on the smaller man's. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he reveled in the taste of the taller man's lips. Naruto tasted the beer that they had consumed and a hint of chocolate.

Shino teased Naruto's lips open and began exploring the smaller man mouth. Taking care to map out every square inch of Naruto's mouth, Shino discovered that besides the faint taste of beer there was also a faint taste of caramel.

Teasing, plundering, and making the smaller man breath quicken became Shino's ultimate goal. Taking his tongue and enticing Naruto's tongue to join his, Shino became aware that of how heated this kiss was getting. Feeling sort of wild and out of control, Shino tore his lips away from Naruto's. Upon seeing the Naruto's flush face and swollen lips, Shino leaned in and softly kissed him again.

Finally, breaking apart…

"I must see you again, Naruto, I don't want this to be a one night stand" purred Shino.

"I agree, Shino, I feel so safe and…" said a breathless Naruto.

"I feel the same, but I must go, do you have anything going on tomorrow?" asked Shino while looking at his breathless lover.

"No" muttered Naruto.

"Good, so how about we spend the day together and get to know each other some more?" said Shino.

"That sounds good, what time?" asked Naruto catching his breath.

"How about 9:00 in the morning?"said Shino as he got up.

Shino turned around and pulled Naruto up from the sofa. Looking down at the blond man, Shino couldn't resist, so he leaned over and kissed Naruto again.

Finally they made it to the door; Shino stepped outside and looked at Naruto's flushed face. Deciding that one more wouldn't hurt, Shino kissed him again. Letting a very flushed and breathless, Naruto go Shino bid him goodnight and told him that he would be over at 9:00 in the morning.

Naruto closed the door and went to the bedroom to get his pj's. Not bothering with the light he went to his dresser and got them out. Making his way to the bathroom, Naruto looked at his face in the vanity. Seeing the flush face and swollen lips, Naruto smiled. Finally getting his pj's on and brushing his teeth, Naruto went back to his bed room and turned on the light.

Looking at his bed, Naruto felt a bubbling of fear rise up from his gut. For on his bed were black dead roses and beside the roses on his blanket was written in something red 'Songbirds are only supposed to sing for me'. Looking at this horror, that night came back to Naruto with force. Naruto backed into the wall and slide down to the floor.

**Naruto then began to scream.**

TBC

A/N: I told you some angst. Well, thank you for reading. I also want to thank all the people who put this story on 'Story Alert' and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or by the very least the day after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: Hello again kind readers. Here is the next installment of ShinoxNaruto. I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now on to the warning: This story will have Yaoi, if you don't like don't read please. Also this story has some angst. Well, that is all done now so on to the story.

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Safe and Afraid**

And he screamed.

Crawling on the floor, Naruto made his way to his phone. Upon picking it up, he dialed the number of his best friend. Waiting impatiently, Naruto listened to the ringing.

Finally, a tired voice answer…

"What do you want, dobe, calling to brag about your romantic date?" mocked Sasuke.

"H-h-e-e-e was here, he's going to get me, help! Please, Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"What? What do you mean, Naruto?" asked Sasuke with concern.

"P-l-l-e-e-a-a-s-s-e-e, Sasuke, come help me…" sobbed Naruto.

Realizing that Naruto was talking about, Sasuke told Naruto to lock his door and call Kakashi, because it would take him 30 minutes to get there. Naruto agreed and crawled to the front door and locked it. Leaning against the door, Naruto called Kakashi. After Kakashi, told him he would be there in 10 minutes, Naruto sat crying by his front door.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at his door. Naruto jumped startled and began to whimper. Kakashi hearing the whimper crouched down by the door and talked softly to Naruto. Reassuring Naruto that he really was Kakashi, he stood up and waited for Naruto to open the door.

Finally, the door creaked open very slowly. Kakashi started talking to Naruto with a calm reassured voice.

Panicked Naruto fell to the ground sobbing. Kakashi approached him as you would a wild injured animal. Crouching down Kakashi spoke…

"Naruto, its okay, just come here and tell me why you would think that man was after you again" said Kakashi softly.

Naruto looked up at him slowly and pointed toward the bedroom. Kakashi understood but made no move to go to the bedroom until Sasuke got there.

Naruto shivered and shook, tears streaming down his eyes. Kakashi decided to move closer and see if he could get Naruto to come to him. Moving ever so slowly, Kakashi reached an arm out and waited for Naruto to make his move. Minutes crept by and finally Naruto moved toward Kakashi. Kakashi took that as a cue and sat down, while holding his arms out to take Naruto. After a small crawl forward, Naruto literally sprang into Kakashi's arms.

He clutched Kakashi like a child who had a nightmare. Kakashi brought a hand up to his hair and petted it softly. And that was how Sasuke and Choji found them.

Sasuke and Choji rushed in the house, upon seeing Kakashi and Naruto, they walked slowly toward them. Whimpers were heard as Sasuke crouched down beside them. Taking his hand and petting Naruto's hair, Sasuke started to speak…

"What happened dobe?" asked Sasuke while looking at Kakashi.

"B-e-e-d-d-ro-o-om"sobbed Naruto.

"Okay, stay here Choji and I will take a look" getting up Sasuke motioned for Choji to follow him.

Walking toward the bedroom, Sasuke and Choji came to the door. Looking at each other, they walked into the room. Upon seeing the roses and the note, they walked out of the room; both were pale with fear for their blond friend.

Kakashi watched them walk back in the room. He raised an eyebrow at the two of them; Sasuke saw the look and came over to take Naruto from him. Kakashi walked to the bedroom with Choji. Choji grabbed Kakashi's arm to motion he was going to stay outside the room. Kakashi nodded and took a breath before he entered the room.

"Damn it Choji! I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" growled Kakashi.

"I would gladly help you with that, Kakashi!" Choji agreed.

They walked back into the living room and sat down.

Kakashi decided to call the cops. After completing the call, he sat back down to wait for the police to come.

Sasuke held Naruto close and heard a soft muttering from his dear friend.

"He won't want me, he won't want to be around me, I really like him, Sasuke, he makes me feel so safe" softly whispered Naruto.

"Yes, he will" said Sasuke with reassurance.

"No! I really like him, he won't want to deal with this" whispered Naruto while fresh tears fell.

"Yes, he will or I won't consider him much of a man for walking away" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his friend with wonder. Leaning his head back down, Naruto closed his eyes, and waited for the cops to come. About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kakashi opened it up and the rest of the gang came in, for Choji had called them and they decided that they would be there for their friend.

Quietly, everyone sat down and waited for the cops to show. Kakashi had decided that no one else should go back to the bedroom until the cops had come to the home. Everyone sat quietly looking with concern at their friend currently being held by Sasuke on the couch.

Finally the cops came, Hinata let them in and Kiba lead them into the bedroom. Taking the evidence that they could from the bedroom: the cops came up to Naruto and questioned him. After that the cops left, Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. Noticing that the time was 4:00 a.m., Kakashi decided that they should try to get some shut eye.

Everyone got as comfortable as possible in the living room and Sasuke moved Naruto off his lap and put the sleeping blond beside him.

Later that morning a knock could be heard at the front door. Hinata looked at everyone and sighed; she got up and answered the door. Standing just outside, Hinata noticed a handsome man, he had nice blue jeans on with a black t-shirt and white canvas shoes. He was tall with beautiful brown hair and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. Which for some reason disappointed Hinata for she was curious on what his eyes looked like; after her physical perusal of the man, she realized that this must be Naruto's new beau.

Then she decided to speak…..

Shino alarm went off at 7:00 the next morning. He lay in his bed for a bit replaying last night in his head. A soft smile could be seen on the brown hair man's face. Getting up, he did his morning routine. After that was all finished he left to go over to Naruto's house, for he was looking forward to starting the day with blue eyes.

Finally, getting over to Naruto's, Shino got out of the car. Upon making his way to the door, Shino gave a knock. Waiting for the door to be answered, Shino took a quick inventory of his appearance. Looking down at his black t-shirt, blue jeans and canvas shoes, Shino wondered if maybe he was undressed. Deciding that for what he had planned, he wasn't. Shino waited for the door to be answered.

Slowly the door opened, a woman with black hair and unusual lavender eyes stood at the opened door.

Shino looked at the woman with a puzzled expression on his face.

"A-a-r-r-e-e you Shino?" asked the black hair woman.

"Yes" answered the perplexed man.

The woman nodded and opened the door for him to enter. Shino walked in and the sight that beheld his eyes was of quiet chaos. For there were a number of people sitting all over the living room, and all were currently looking at him. His eyes came to rest on his blue eyed lover and what he saw made him terrified, angry, and jealous. And why, you may ask? Well, Naruto was leaning on a man with black hair, his head resting heavily on that man's shoulder.

Slowly, Naruto's eyes opened and Shino's breath seemed to stick in his lungs. For the face that Shino saw was laced with pure terror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Naruto lifted his head from the dark haired man's shoulder and Shino working on pure instinct held his arms open to beckon Naruto to him. And like a moth to a flame, Naruto jumped up and stumbled over the people surrounding him, for he hoped to find solace and safety in those arms.

Shino braced himself for the onslaught of blond coming his way. For when Naruto made it to him, it felt to both men that he had come home. Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller man and his face in chest. Shino embraced the terrified blond as he backed them both up to a chair that was not far away.

He sat down and led the blond to sit on his lap. Naruto curled on him like a wounded fox, shaking and shivering from fear. Shino held the blond and toke his left hand to stroke the fine silky hair.

Now all this time, the crowd watched in silent amazement, for they couldn't believe how easy those two came together. They seemed like two pieces of a puzzle that you wouldn't have thought would have fit but somehow you just knew that they were perfect together.

Not a breath could be heard in the room as Shino covered Naruto's head with the hand that was stroking him. Leaning his head closer to the scared blond Shino could be heard saying.

"Baby, tell me what is wrong, why are you crying, what can I do to help" words tumbled softly from Shino's lip.

Shino looked around at everyone trying to figure out whom or what may have upset his blond. Finally, Kakashi realized that the dark haired was getting a bit pissed off.

"I assume that you are Shino?" asked Kakashi while trying to lighten the tall man's mood.

"You assume correctly and I assume that you are Kakashi, Naruto's uncle" growled Shino.

Anger flashed through his face, as he looked at each person present trying to ascertain what was going on.

"Yes, that is correct, I imagine you our wondering what we are all doing here" said Kakashi.

Shino looked at Kakashi with a glare and nodded his head tersely. So Kakashi explained and by the time he was done, Shino looked ready to kill.

"So to sum up, this bastard that the cops couldn't get the first time is back to hurt my baby" growled Shino.

"That's about it" said Kakashi, happy that his nephew had found a guy that would help protect him.

Shino no longer interested in what Kakashi was saying. He leaned over to Naruto's ear and said words of nonsense that were only meant to make Naruto feel a little safer. Finally feeling a little braver Naruto turned his head toward Shino and gave him a teary smile. Upon seeing that smile, Shino's breath hitched for even with that sad little smile Naruto was breathtaking.

Deciding that inaction was getting them nowhere, Shino hugged Naruto a little closer and said…

"Naruto, why don't you get some of your things and stay with me until the cops get that bastard?" said Shino feeling protective of the blond.

Naruto looked at Shino with disbelief but seeing that he was completely serious. He breathed in a large breath and…

"I would like that Shino, I feel so safe with you" said Naruto shyly.

Everyone looked at the couple with surprise.

Shino nodded and looked at Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, and Kakashi.

"Would you mind getting Naruto some of his things together?" asked Shino.

All of them shook their head in the affirmative. Then they set upon getting their task done. After about 20 minutes, they had a couple of bags together for the couple to take to Shino's house. Shino stood up with Naruto in his arms, after giving Kakashi and the others his phone number and address he made to leave. All during this Naruto had falling into a fitful sleep and Shino had not the heart to wake up his blue eyes.

Everyone followed the couple out, and upon making it to the car. Kiba took the keys to open up the door for Shino, and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai put Naruto's bags in the car. Shino carefully put his baby in the front and then turned to everyone to bid them farewell. Kakashi shook his hand and told him to tell Naruto that he would call him later today. Shino nodded his head and turned to get on the other side of the car.

Looking a little way down the road, Shino noticed a car parked with someone inside. Kakashi and the rest of the guys followed Shino's glaze.

Shino looked at the guys and stated with an ominous tone…

"You don't suppose that is the guy?" growled Shino.

"Possible" said Sai while glaring at the car.

All of the sudden, the car started up and did a u-turn, while speeding away.

"You two get out of here and we will take care of the rest" said Kakashi.

"Alright, if you find anything out, give me a call on the cell" said Shino while getting in his car.

They all nodded and the couple left in the car.

Kakashi looked at everyone still standing there.

"I swear guys this time we are not going to fail to protect Naruto" growled Kakashi while clenching his fist.

"Damn, straight!" proclaimed Hinata.

All assembled looked at her in surprise but then they hurried to agree.

The man was watching all the action going on at his song bird's house. Smiling with glee, the man enjoyed watching everything from Kakashi coming over, to the rest of the band, and finally the cops.

Rubbing his crotch while wondering what his song bird was doing, the man couldn't have been happier with what he knew was the terror and fear his bird must be feeling.

That was until, he came. The man stopped playing with himself as he watched the tall handsome man go to his song bird's house. Hoping that after the interloper saw what present he left for his bird, he would leave and the man would never have to deal with him again. But it was not meant to be…

The man watched and waited for the man to leave. Finally after a time, the interloper did appear but not as the man would have hoped. For he was carrying the song bird…

"Who does he think he is?" pondered the man angrily.

Watching the parade of the song bird's friends, the man watched as his song bird was put carefully into a car. Taking note of the license plate, the man watched.

Then the interloper, glanced at his car. As the man watched, he decided that he had made himself to known to the people who were with his song bird. Sighing, the man started his car and left but not before he felt the glare of all who were with his song bird.

Speeding away, the man's anger grew until he was practically yelling in his car.

"Who does that man think he is?" growled the man.

"I am Orochimaru and no one gets in the way of what I want … and I mean no one" yelled Orochimaru.

Looking at the seat beside him, he suddenly remembered that he had the man's license plate number.

An ominous laughter started to bubble up in Orochimaru.

"It looks to me, that I will get to see my song bird very soon" laughed Orochimaru, "Yes, very soon…"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Hello again kind readers. I want to thank you all for reading my story. This chapter promises to have a bit of angst as well as romance. And I believe this chapter will have a nice heavy lime. Now on to the warnings: This story has **Yaoi** in it and if you don't like don't read. Now after you read this chapter please take the time to go to my profile for I have a **POLL** for what my next story will be. I apologize for the error for this story is unbeted. Now on to the story:

**Chapter 8**

**New Love and Old Evil**

A tapping of computer keys could be heard, as Orochimaru stared intently at the computer screen. Finally a noise of happiness could be heard from the man…

"I found you, my little song bird" stated a happy Orochimaru.

Pressing the print Icon on his computer, Orochimaru waited for the task to be done.

"Let the games begin…Shino Aburame "as he looked at the address on the piece of paper.

A small growl could be heard, as the information on the paper was read.

"So you think that you can protect my song bird, Aburame" growled Orochimaru.

"Well, we shall see…" smiled Orochimaru.

Shino got out of his car quietly, hoping to not wake up the exhausted blond. Noticing that he hadn't, Shino gently picked up the sleeping beauty. Walking up to his door, he quietly maneuvers the nymph so that he could open the door.

Going down the hallway to his bedroom, Shino toke this time to look at his blond love, and he noticed with a slight feeling of dismay that Naruto had dark circles around his eyes.

Continuing his way to the bedroom, Shino glanced at Naruto hand that was currently clutching him as if Shino was his lifeline. A small smile curved Shino's lips as he finally made it to his room. Going over to the bed, Shino carefully laid his precious bundle down. Looking him over, Shino decided to take off Naruto's shoes, after that task was finished, Shino put a blanket over the sleeping nymph.

Taking one last look at the sleeping man, Shino walked quietly out of the room and closed the door half-way. Just in case he woke up in a panic, Shino would be able to get to him rather quickly.

Going back outside, Shino got Naruto's bags and brought them up to the house. Putting the luggage in the guest room, he came back into the living room and waited for Naruto to wake up.

Sitting in the quiet of the living room, Shino started assessing his behavior and more importantly his feelings.

'I can't believe I just did that, I haven't ever given a damn about anyone's feeling before, why now?' thought Shino.

Shino decided to put his thoughts into an order he could understand.

'One: I went on a date with a man, Two: I had a better than great time with him, in fact it was spectacular, Three: I was going to have another date with same man today and ended up finding out that a stalker is after him and that he had raped my little uke, Four: I offered, no more like told all interested parties that he was going to live with me where he would be safe, Five: Did I just think my little uke?' thought a flustered Shino.

Realizing this train of thought was getting him nowhere Shino got off his couch and went into the kitchen.

"Tea, I will make myself some tea" muttered Shino.

Putting on the kettle, Shino stood by the stove to wait for it to boil. While he waited his thoughts again began to wander.

'Okay, I guess that I find him more than just a little handsome, hell he is beyond that, he is absolutely adorable' thought Shino.

'And I feel this crazy wild urge to protect him and to love him…' Shino thoughts were interrupted by the whistle of his kettle.

Pouring the hot water into his cup, Shino wandered back into the living room to think some more. Sitting down on the couch and blowing softly into his cup for it to cool, Shino's mind began its relentless pursuit of his truth.

'Alright I must admit that there is something about Naruto that makes me want to hear him sing again and there is something that makes me want to make love to him and lastly, it would seem that I am bound and determined to do this thing called love, but I would have to say that the pace is a bit overwhelming' thought Shino.

Sipping slowly on the tea, Shino gave his thoughts more reflection.

'Well, the only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to let him go and that I refuse to let some sick-o have him' Shino thinks grimly.

Suddenly, Shino heard movement and soft moaning from the bedroom. Getting up quickly, Shino put his tea on the coffee table and made his way to the bedroom. What he saw made his heart wrench at how pitiful his baby looked. For Naruto was tossing and turning while gripping his blankets. Soft cries of a person in the throes of a nightmare could be heard.

Going over to Naruto quickly, Shino picked up the smaller man and began rocking him back a forth. Slowly the tossing gave way to a sigh, as Naruto finally opened his eyes.

"Shino, where am I?" whispered Naruto.

"You're at my house, safe and sound, baby" said Shino while rocking Naruto.

"Oh" came the reply.

"Are you hungry? Or would you like to take a shower?" questioned Shino.

"I am a little hungry, and I would like a shower, also" muttered Naruto who was currently burrowing into the taller man's chest.

Shino looked down at him and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"How about you take a shower while I fix us some dinner?" said Shino as the smile just got that much bigger for Naruto was now placing small kisses on his clothed chest.

"M-m-m yeah, that sounds great" purred Naruto.

"Really, well, then you are going to have to stop distracting me, so that I can fix dinner baby" smiled Shino.

"Your baby, I like the sound of that…"purred Naruto before he started placing small kisses on Shino's neck.

"My blue eyed baby that is what you are" said a very distracted Shino.

Shino leaned down to capture those wandering lips with his own lips. Tilting Naruto's face up toward his Shino brushed his lips softly on his baby's plump ones. Feeling no resistance from his blue eyes, Shino began to intensify the kiss. Shino's tongue lightly touched Naruto's lips seeking permission to enter, which the smaller man gave without barely a pause.

His tongue explored the sweet cavern of Naruto's mouth. While letting his tongue explore, Shino's hand went on an expedition on their own. Finding their way underneath the sleep shirt that Naruto was wearing, Shino's hand seemed to have developed a mind of their own. As his hands made their way slowly up the torso of the smaller man, they happened upon small nubs that seem to harden with the slightest touch.

While Shino was exploring, Naruto was exploding with emotions that he thought were long dead. His mouth was in the process of getting claimed by a wicked tongue that seemed to dominate and treasure at the same time. Darting his small tongue to intermingle with the larger one, Naruto tasted chocolate and tea. Liking the taste, of the larger man's tongue Naruto longed to do a little exploring of his own.

Trying to assert a little dominance, Naruto persuaded the taller man's tongue back so that he could do a little exploring of his own. Shino allowed the little one's tongue the dominance that it was trying to seek. Purring happily as Naruto set upon his personal exhibition; taking his time, Naruto's small tongue darted throughout Shino's mouth.

Shino's hands were busy with the small nubs on Naruto's chest. Distracting Naruto from his desire to explore Shino's mouth, the smaller man started to purr. Shino decided that his distraction had work and he went about the happy task of plundering Naruto's mouth again. This time Naruto could offer no resistance. Not that Naruto would have complained, in fact, far from it, as soft little noises kept escaping from his mouth.

Finally the need to breath got to the both of them and Shino released Naruto's plundered mouth. Looking down at the thoroughly kissed man, Shino smiled…

"Well, that was….wow" said Shino.

"Yeah, wow" whispered Naruto with a blush.

Shino brought his hand up to Naruto's face and with soft finger tips he caressed the flushed cheek. Naruto leaned toward the touch. Shino's hands made their way toward a soft silky neck. Fingers tracing lower until he felt something slightly out of place, bending at an angle to get a better look, Shino noticed a jagged scar. Giving Naruto a look and waiting for an explanation, Shino continued his exploration of Naruto's neck.

Naruto looked away and took a deep breath…

"It was given to me from the man who gave me the six scars on my face" muttered Naruto.

"He really meant to kill you, huh" growled Shino.

"Yeah, he stalked me for awhile, then he broke into my house where he raped me and then he tried to kill me, in fact by rights I should be dead but Sasuke found me before…." whispered Naruto.

"I see and well, he found you again" growled Shino.

"Yes" whispered Naruto.

"Well, if he tries anything this time, I will kill him" stated Shino.

Naruto looked at the angry man and felt the overwhelming feeling of safety. Like this man would protect him from all which was evil and intent to do him harm. But something else fluttered in his gut and that was easily identifiable for Naruto and that was love. He was falling in love with this man, and not how he ever imagined love to be. It was like falling into a warm blanket on a cold winter's day, you know the feeling where you are warm and comfortable and totally relaxed. Realizing that this was like nothing which had happened before, Naruto relished the feeling.

'It's not like there has no passion because just looking at him gets me going' thought Naruto while looking in Shino's eyes.

'It's more like coming home, yeah that is how it is, like coming home, that wonderful feeling that you are accepted and cared for… coming home' thought Naruto with a small smile.

'Like I could tell him my dreams and desires, that kind of love, total and honest…' thought Naruto while taking his fingers up to Shino's lips.

Both men looked at each other, lost in their own thoughts and both came to the conclusion that they would enjoy the ride to love. For neither of these men were stupid, they realized that they were about to hold the most precious thing in the world and that was each other's heart.

"So that is where my adversary lives and he has my song bird with him" said Orochimaru as he slowed his car to pass by the house.

"Well, it would seem that I will have to teach my bird that you don't leave me for another" growled Orochimaru.

Picking up speed, Orochimaru went down the road.

"Now I just have to get some things for my song bird and his friend…" slithered Orochimaru with a grin.

"Yes, soon I will be ready to play…very soon" said Orochimaru.

TBC

A/N: Okay this story has mind of its own, for my intent was a little different than what I am writing but I have to say I am very happy with how it is turning out. And I would like to take this time to **Thank** all the people who reviewed my last chapter: **banifi , Mizzaka, coyote86401, Dragon Flute Witch and anyone else I might have missed I apologize. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Hello, again kind readers. Well, here is the next chapter of the story. This chapter will have angst and a lot more romance. And yes the long awaited **Lemon** will be here also. I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. Now on to the warnings: This story has **Yaoi** in it, if you don't like don't read. This story will have **angst** in it also. Now that the warnings are finished on to the story:

**Chapter 9**

**Romance and Revenge**

"Well, Naruto how about you go take a shower and I will get to the dinner" purred Shino into Naruto's ear.

A shiver runs down Naruto's spine, as he nods an affirmative to Shino but makes no effort to get up. Shino smiles at Naruto as he quietly urges him to stand.

"Naruto, it's about 5:00, so how about we have dinner about 7:00, which will give me plenty of time to cook and makes some phone calls" said Shino.

"That sounds great, I am getting hungry and a shower will get rid of the stickiness that I feel" said Naruto while looking down at a still seated Shino.

"Good" said Shino as he stood up.

"What kind of phone calls are you making, Shino, if you don't mind me asking" smile Naruto as he looked up at a standing Shino.

"No, Naruto I don't mind you asking…I am calling a friend of mine you deals with security problems and I am also going to call your uncle" said Shino as he walked over to the guest room where Naruto's bags were.

"Security problems?" asked a curious Naruto as he followed Shino.

Going over to open one of his bags, he grabs some clothes and follows Shino to where the bathroom was, Shino then shows him where the towels were.

Setting the towel on the toilet, Naruto then turns to look up at Shino. A strange impulse over came Shino as he looked down at the man he was rapidly falling in love with, and that impulse was to grab him and start kissing him again. And that is exactly what he did…

Grabbing Naruto's arm Shino pulled the smaller body toward him, Naruto stumbled a little as he went into Shino's arms. Tilting Naruto's face up to his again, Shino bent down intent on capturing his blue eyes in a searing kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered close, as his lips were lightly touched.

Shino couldn't believe how responsive his love's lips were to such a lit touch and so he deepened the kiss loving the way Naruto's lips automatically opened allowing him in. Shino's tongue again invaded Naruto's mouth to only discover that he still tasted as sweet as Shino last remembered.

Naruto was the first to break the kiss, slightly panting with a bright blush on his face, he took a breath and…

"Shino, I am in no hurry for dinner how about you join me for a shower and then we can make dinner together…."whispered Naruto, his blush deepened even more.

Shino looked at the smaller man in amazement; he took notice of how lust had made his eyes darken to almost a midnight blue and how that same lust made his skin glow with anticipation. Logic escaped Shino as the only thought his head would process was this desire for this man in front of him. But there was one thing that Shino had to know….

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this…" Shino's words were interrupted by a small finger coming up to his mouth.

"S-s-h-h, yes, I am very sure" a smile blossomed from the smaller man as he finished the statement.

Taking Shino's hand and putting it to his shirt, Naruto looked up at his soon to be love…

"Help me get these clothes off, please Shino" asked a timid Naruto.

Shino nodded and began helping Naruto undress. Finally, getting rid of all the clothes save for Naruto's boxers…

"Naruto, I seem to need help getting rid of my clothes…" purred Shino.

Naruto blushed and began helping take off his clothes. Now both were down to their boxer's, they took this opportunity to look at each other without restrictions.

Naruto mouth fell open looking at the man in front of him. Shino's skin was like a fine piece of marble not an imperfection anywhere but unlike marble his skin was so warm. Noticing that Shino's eyes seemed to have darkened to the point of being almost black, Naruto gulped because just looking at Shino's eyes made him that much more hot.

While Naruto was enjoying his view, well the same could be said for Shino. Shino's green eyes took in everything his could on his lover's body, as if wanting to memorize very small detail. He started with his love's eyes for they were so filled with lust that they looked like the ocean during a storm. His eyes taking a slow path downward, they glanced at the slightly swollen lips that were the color of red roses. Passing the scar on his lover's neck, Shino's eyes made their way down ward. Licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes stopped at the top of Naruto's boxers, that is when he noticed the obvious signs of desire.

Patience was never a virtue of Naruto's, so when his hands went to the top of Shino's boxers he wasn't surprised. Giving a gentle tug, Shino was soon very much free of his boxers. A smirk could be seen on Shino's face as he noticed his love looking at him in all his glory. Soon the desire to see his love the same way, urged his hands toward Naruto's boxers. And then both were taking in the view that they both had desired for so long.

Shino passed Naruto by with the intent of starting the shower. After getting the shower to the temperature that was comfortable, he turned toward Naruto with his hand out. Naruto looked at the hand and smiled before he took it.

After they both got into the shower, Shino grabbed the shampoo and started washing Naruto's hair. Naruto leaned into the sinful hands. Shino smiled and continued scrubbing Naruto's hair. Finally done he rinsed Naruto hair and then he grabbed the soap to wash the rest of his love's body. When that was done he quickly did the same thing to himself, after the finished with himself, he turned Naruto to him.

Lazy eyes of blue looked up at the green eyed man.

"Thank you for taking care of me" smiled Naruto.

"Well, I haven't taken care of everything yet….but I plan to" purred Shino to a now blushing Naruto.

"Yes, you seemed to have forgotten that part…"said a cheeky Naruto.

Shino looked down at the man before him and hurried to turn off the shower. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself; then he turned to pick up Naruto bridal style and made to leave the bathroom but not before he grabbed one more towel. Taking long strides to the bedroom, Shino laid Naruto down on his feet beside the bed. Bringing the towel up to Naruto's body Shino started drying him and for each place he dried, he left kisses and nips all over Naruto's skin.

All Naruto could do was feel, as the softness of the towel dried him of the excess wetness but what was left in the place of the water was heat and desire. By the time, Shino finished Naruto's knee gave out and he fell gracefully to the floor. Shino chuckled and picked up his love; then he deposited him gently on the bed.

**Lemon starts here don't like skip to the next break line.**

Shino looked down at his blue eyed love, seeing how excited he was made Shino harden even more. Crawling on the bed toward Naruto, Shino soon came to love's body. Starting at his lips and working he was down, Shino enjoyed the discovering all of his lover's hot spots. Working his way slowly down Naruto's torso, Shino licked and kissed, alternating between pleasure and slight pain. Finally, making it to the prize, Shino blew a warm breath on the tip and his reward was a groan.

"Please, d-o-n-'t t-e-a-s-e…" whimpered Naruto.

"Oh, I am not teasing, love just getting ready to taste, you want me to taste don't you?" Shino said as he took the tip Naruto's manhood in his mouth.

"**oooooHHHHHHHHHHH, God, YES"** panted Naruto.

Naruto was going to go crazy, the heat of the mouth upon him, made him restless and excited. He withered and bucked into the mouth, the heat becoming almost unbearable. Feeling the tell tale signs of his impending organism, Naruto became more restless. His hand grabbed the chocolate brown hair tightly as he shouted…

"S-h-in-o, I'-m……c-u-m-m-in-g" shouted and groaned Naruto.

Shino lifted his head and….

"Then cum, baby" said Shino as he leaned his head back down to finish his lover off.

Not more than a couple minutes later, Naruto came with a scream. Shouting a grabbled and distorted version of Shino's name, and on Shino's part hearing his lover scream his name almost made him cum. But instead he drank up every drop of Naruto essence, as his lover rode his organism to its end.

Letting the soften organ fall out of his mouth, Shino crawled up to his lovers lips and gave him a soul searing kiss. Naruto tasted his essence on his lovers tongue which began to reawaken his soften organ. Shino and Naruto groaned in concert as the kiss deepened.

Finally, lifting his head Shino looked down on his dazed lover…

"Surely, you not done, baby… for we have only just started" purred Shino.

Naruto unable to make words just shook his head. Shino leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve the small tube that would help make the evening go easier.

Unable to do much more than watch, Naruto felt his lover make his wicked descent down his body again. Kissing and teasing, all the way down, Shino finally got to the prize that he had been seeking. Taking his lovers legs and putting them on his shoulders, Shino took three fingers and applied some of the lube. Laying the lube down, he circled the puckered whole as he carefully watched Naruto's reaction. Seeing nothing but passion, Shino slipped a finger in.

Naruto groaned with pleasure as he felt the finger make its way in; then his hips started moving to their own accord as Shino began slipping the finger in and out of Naruto. Whimpering as the second finger was added; Shino stopped all movement letting his baby get use to two fingers. Soon Naruto started moving his hips as Shino slipped two fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

Shino added the third finger and again waited for his love to adjust to the feeling. In no time, Naruto began moving his hips wanting to feel the fingers move. Shino happily complied, fingers reached farther in searching for the spot that would have Naruto screaming for more and then….

"Oooohhhhh, G-o-d S-h-i-n-o…..T-h-e-r-e" cried Naruto.

Shino was relentless on that spot deep in Naruto, starting to feel that his baby was getting ready to cum again, Shino pulled the fingers out. Smirking, when he heard his baby whimper; Shino leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Are you ready for more, my baby blue eyes?" asked Shino while he positioned himself to enter.

A groan was the only answer, so Shino lined himself to the puckered but stretch entrance. Feeling Naruto buck trying to get him in, Shino enter him with a slow and calculated thrust. Seeing a tear escape his baby eyes, Shino stopped all movement so that Naruto could adjust. Looking at Naruto and waiting, Shino felt the tight heat that surrounded his shaft and he had to fight to maintain control.

Naruto nodded and gave a buck. Shino couldn't help but feel relieved as he moved in and out at a nice steady pace. Hitting the spot that made his lover moan, Shino hit that spot with relentless accuracy.

At this point Naruto could just feel, he felt the fullness of Shino inside of him and he felt almost faint with the battering that his prostrate was taking. Finally, Naruto started feeling the signs that he was going to cum again. He keeps urging Shino to move faster; with that Shino's control broke. Bucking and thrusting almost wildly into Naruto's tight heat; Shino feels that his time is about up.

Taking Naruto shaft into his hands, he started stroking it to the pace that he was using to thrust into his baby. The time had ended for both of them as they hit their peak at the same time. A loud scream could be heard from the blond and a strangled version of Naruto's name erupted from Shino.

Panting and barely being able to hold himself up, Shino leaned shakily to give Naruto a sweet slow kiss. Pulling himself out of Naruto, Shino laid beside his bemused lover.

Lemon has ended!!

"That was beyond….and….." panted Naruto as he turned on his side toward his lover.

"I agree…and Naruto" said an equally out of breath Shino.

"Yes" whispered Naruto.

"I love you, I know it is a little too soon but I really can't let this evening go without telling you" said Shino.

"Oh, God, I am so glad I am not the only one" smiled Naruto.

"I love you too, Shino" whispered Naruto as his eyes slowly closed.

"Now, Now, love, we have to eat something and take another shower" teased Shino as he started kissing Naruto to wake him up.

"Okay, I am awake…" mumbled Naruto.

"Baby, to be awake you, have to actually open your eyes" purred Shino at Naruto's ear.

"Yeah…"muttered Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"Come on baby, let's get cleaned up and have something to eat" smirked Shino as he got out of bed.

Lifting his arms up for help, Naruto waited for Shino. Shino laughed and grabbed the arms; pulling the sleepy smaller man out of the bed, Shino waited for him to find his feet. Struggling to gain his balance, Naruto clutched Shino as he found his feet.

Getting himself together, Naruto made his way to the bathroom for round two of the shower. After a lot having another go, the men got dressed and went into the kitchen to scrounge around for something to eat. The time was 10:00.

'What did that Shino fellow do to my little song bird?' thought Orochimaru, while watching the lovers through the window.

'How dare he, touch my bird' thought an angry Orochimaru.

"Soon, my little one…in fact tonight" murmured Orochimaru as he watched the lovers leave the bedroom.

"Yes, tonight…for I am afraid I can't leave you with that man anymore…_my little bird_" whispered Orochimaru as he walked away from the window.

Going back to his car, Orochimaru decided to wait for the lovers to go to sleep. Getting in his car, he looked at his clock which read 10:15.

"Midnight, the witching hour…perfect…that is when I will strike down the man who loves my little bird and then the bird and I will get reacquainted…" laughing softly Orochimaru set his alarm on his watch for 11:45.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and dreamed of all the things that he would do to his song bird.

Time is 10:30.

Naruto and Shino had rummaged through the refrigerator for something to eat. Having found some sandwich stuff, Shino and Naruto made a couple, and then they took their dinner/lunch/snack to the dining room table to eat.

Eating quietly, the lovers stole glances at each other. After a few stolen glances were 'caught', Naruto gave up all pretenses and started staring outright at Shino. Which in turn prompted Shino to….

"See something that you like, baby" smirked Shino before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Naruto rushed to take a bite of his sandwich. After Naruto finished swallowing, he lifted his head toward Shino.

"I think I should be asking that, Shino, and by the way what's with all the baby stuff?" asked Naruto before putting his head down again.

If he had kept his head up, he would have been amazed with the blush that covered his lover's face.

"Aaaahhh, the 'baby' thing…is it bothering you?" asked Shino while he skillfully avoided the other thing that Naruto had said.

"N-n-o-o, I am not used to it, I guess" blushed Naruto as he went to take another bite of the sandwich.

"Baby, that is what you are to me…a trusting…honest…wild…free…baby" said Shino while lifting up his glass to take a drink.

"Beautiful…different…a lover who was hurt in the past but who has…" Shino stopped while he tried to think of the words that would help convey what he felt about Naruto.

"Survived…no, that's wrong…more than survived…but thrived…" he stopped again.

Naruto finally raised his eyes and looked at his lover. Surprised at what he found, Naruto just stared.

For Shino's face left no doubt, that he was in _**LOVE**_. Not infatuation, not lust, but the honest to goodness kind of thing called love.

Naruto finally found his voice.

"How do you do that?" Naruto softly asked Shino.

"What, baby?" a puzzled expression bloomed on Shino's face.

"That…That…look…the…truth…everything…" confusion colored Naruto's face and his speech.

"I'm…not…saying…it…right…" frustrated Naruto stopped.

"No, don't stop, go on baby…tell me" Shino said as he got up and moved his chair closer to Naruto.

"Look at me, Naruto, tell me… what you are thinking…feeling…your everything…" said Shino as he turned Naruto to face him. Taking a hand to Naruto's chin, Shino softly raised his love's face to meet his eyes.

Naruto squirmed slightly and made a small embarrassed whimper. Finally, Naruto stopped moving and took a deep breath wanting to begin again.

"I…can't…explain…" whispered Naruto.

"Yes, you can" said Shino while he gently stroked Naruto's whiskered face.

"Youmakemefeelsosafeandwarmandlovedandeverything…how is that possible" mumbled Naruto in a garbled rush.

Shino laughed lightly. Pulling his younger lover into his lap, Shino started petting his hair. Naruto leaned back against Shino and gave a heartfelt sigh of contentment.

"Try that on me one more time, baby" smiled Shino.

"O-h-h, okay…I said,'you…make…me…feel…so…safe…and…warm…and…loved…and…everything'" sighed Naruto.

"That was a lot of 'ands', Naruto…and the answer to the question you asked…I don't know how it is possible but who are we question such a gift" laughed Shino.

"True…who…are…we" laughed Naruto as he turned to kiss Shino on the lips.

The light kisses turned to something more heated and soon Naruto was panting heavily as Shino made quick work of his clothes. Shino taking advantage of his lover's desire, he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his aching erection. Turning a very distracted Naruto, Shino raised him up and slowly plunged into the tight warm. Naruto released a slight whimper and then a blissful sigh. Having made love earlier, Naruto didn't need stretching but Shino still made his lover wait for a few moments, letting Naruto adjust to him again. It wasn't long before Naruto started thrusting his hips and that gave Shino the knowledge he needed to start moving.

It wasn't long before the lovers began to tell the tale tell signs of their impending organisms. Shino hit Naruto's prostrate with brutal accuracy that finally sent him over the edge. With a scream, Naruto came.

Shino feeling his lovers climax found that he couldn't hold his organism off any longer and so he came with a rough groan.

Both of the lovers, clung to one another, as they came off their high. Naruto leaned heavily on Shino, his eyes fluttering closed. Shino looked at his tired lover and smiled, for Naruto was sleeping on his chest with a small smile.

"Come on, baby" whispered Shino as he began to lightly wake Naruto up.

"Ngh…no…don't want to" said the sleepy man.

"Baby, we have to get cleaned up and then we can go to bed" said Shino as he started shaking Naruto.

One blue eye popped open, and the owner of the eye yawned.

"Okay, I'm up…" grumbled Naruto as he made his way off of Shino.

Shino smiled and felt a bit of discomfort for they were still attached. Naruto finally got off of Shino and made his way to the bathroom. Shino watched his lover leave the room and then he set about cleaning up the mess in the dining room.

After a few minutes of clean up, Shino heard the shower start and he decided to leave the rest till morning. Making his way toward the sound coming from the bathroom, Shino opened the door and he became enchanted with what he saw, for the saw his lover washing his body in the most sensual way possible at least to him it was. Shino stood there for a few moments and then he decided to join his lover. Stepping behind the distracted man, Shino wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer.

Naruto gave a small 'eep' and then melted into the embrace. The smaller man tilted his head back and looked at his lover with an intensity that took Shino breath away.

"Shino" said Naruto while he still had his head tilted up toward his lover.

"Yes, baby, what…" Shino said while staring down at Naruto.

"Is it too early?" asked Naruto shyly.

"Too early… for what?" smiled Shino as he tightened his arms around Naruto briefly.

"To say 'I love you'…" muttered Naruto.

Shino contemplated his lover for a moment. Then a large smile bloomed on his face as he shook his head in the negative.

"No, it is not too early, in fact, it is perfect timing" said a still smiling Shino.

Naruto smiled at Shino, and then he put his head down and finished his shower. Shino watched his lover and felt this overwhelming urge to grab him and make wild passionate love.

But he thought better of it and so instead he grabbed the soap and started 'helping' Naruto with his clean up.

"God, that feels sssoooooo ggggoooooddd…" groaned Naruto as Shino began rubbing the soap over his body.

Shino watched the expressions fly across Naruto's face and was amazed. Naruto was in heaven, for Shino's hand just seem to know where he liked to be touched.

To Naruto, Shino's ability to just instinctually know Naruto's body was proof that they were meant to be together. For the smaller man, that ability of Shino's gave him the feeling of being safe and protected. In Naruto's reasoning anyone who knew someone that well, was meant to be. Without a word, Shino seemed to know Naruto and that was a feeling beyond anything that he had ever felt before.

Shino finished scrubbing Naruto down. Then he proceeded with doing his bathing routine, while he was doing that Naruto stepped behind him and leaned on the cool tiles. Lightly dozing, Naruto barely acknowledged Shino finishing and turning off the shower.

Shino put his hand out and Naruto grabbed it with a small tired smile. Grabbing a towel, Shino wrapped himself in it and then grabbed another towel to wipe Naruto down.

Naruto stood there as limp as a dish rag, just letting Shino do everything. Shino bent over and picked his tired lover up and carried him to bed. Deciding that it would be too much of a bother, Shino opted for sweat pants for the both of them.

Tucking Naruto in under the covers, Shino turned off the light and went back out to the kitchen to finishing cleaning up the mess.

Time is 11:45.

_Ring, Ring, time to get up_

A fumble could be heard. Orochimaru looked at his clock and smile. Turning off the alarm, Orochimaru stretched and began gathering his things for the '_**reunion**_'.

Opening the car door, Orochimaru got out and looked around. No one could be seen, so Orochimaru made his way to the house. Going around the back, he peeked in the window and saw a small bundle in the middle of a bed sleeping soundly.

Excitement gave the pale bastard a rosy glow to his face and made his breath come out in rapid pants.

"Oh, look, my song bird is sleeping ssoo soundly… it is almost a shame to wake him up" cackled Orochimaru.

"Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting" said Orochimaru as he slowly undid the lock to the window.

Finally, the window gave way with a little squeak and a dark figure could be seen slowly slipping in through the now open window.

Orochimaru made his way cautiously toward the sleeping figure. At the edge of the bed, Orochimaru brought out a shiny extremely sharp knife.

Smiling, at how the knife seemed to glitter in the darkness of the night, Orochimaru carefully drew back the covers that encased the sleeping man.

Leaning over the now uncovered figure, Orochimaru took time to appreciate how his song bird looked almost angelic while sleeping.

"Pretty song bird, get up it is time for our 'reunion'…" said Orochimaru as he kissed the sleeping man cheek.

"No, Shino…not…time…get…up" a tired reply came from the small man.

Anger came quickly for Orochimaru with that statement. Shaking Naruto roughly, Orochimaru covered the mouth of the smaller man and….

"_**I AM NOT SHINO, SONG BIRD, I AM YOUR TRUE LOVE AND YOU ARE ONLY TO SING FOR ME**_" Orochimaru said angrily.

Naruto's eye flew open as he tried to see what was going on. Finally positioning his head to where he could make out the figure that held his mouth. Naruto began to struggle and wiggle.

Orochimaru feeling that he finally had his 'birds' attention, placed his legs on either side of Naruto's body. Orochimaru looked at his captive and was taking in the absolute look of fear that could be seen on Naruto's face. It made his feel high, almost drunk with the power that he now held over his captured bird.

Naruto continued to struggle and fight the bigger body that now had him trapped.

'I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please someone save me' thought a frantic Naruto.

Orochimaru brought his knife up to Naruto's face and began running the sharp side down along the old scars. Slightly opening the scars again, Orochimaru leaned to lick the blood off his captured bird's face.

Naruto eyes bugged out and tears made their way slowly down his face.

Orochimaru taking this as a sign that his bird has resigned to his fate, he smiled and loosened the hold he had on Naruto's mouth.

"Pretty, bird, sing for me…now" leered Orochimaru as he licked the blood off his knife.

'I don't want to die! I have someone who loves me! I want to live' thought Naruto.

Orochimaru took the knife and followed the scar on his neck that almost took his life before. Tears came down at a more rapid pace as the old scar on Naruto's neck began to bleed slightly.

Orochimaru grabbed the rope that he had in his jacket and tied Naruto's hand together. Finding no headboard to tie them to Orochimaru made Naruto keep his hands over his head and Naruto too scared to disobey did as he was told. Seeing how obedient his bird was being, Orochimaru relaxed and began to enjoy his captive's body.

Naruto felt he sweat pants begin to slide off his body and he tried to buck the hand off of him. Orochimaru held the smaller man down with very little effort. When Naruto was again subdued, Orochimaru continued his task of stripping the smaller man.

Seeing his prize, Orochimaru licked his lips and then he leaned down to take Naruto's manhood into his mouth. Naruto flinched and began to move trying with all his might to get the bigger man off of him. Finding it hard to enjoy himself, Orochimaru let the soft manhood fall out of his mouth. Naruto glared at him...

"mmunmmn….mmmnmnm" said Naruto since now his mouth was covered with a piece of tape.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto…

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" cackled Orochimaru.

Naruto continued to glare at Orochimaru and he began bucking his hips some more. Orochimaru got bored waiting for Naruto to stop bucking so he helped his captive settle down (more like pushed him further into his bed).

Fear slowly receded in Naruto's mind and with the receding of fear; anger became the most prevalent thought in his head.

With the anger came clarity and a strong desire to kill the man who was currently on top of him. So taking a deep breath, Naruto began to formulate a plan.

'Okay, I refuse to die and what am I going to do about it' thought Naruto while he watched Orochimaru.

'First let's see if I can get my hands free and take it from there' Naruto thought grimly.

Orochimaru watched the expressions that flittered across Naruto's face and feeling that he had Naruto right where he wanted him, Orochimaru decided to taunt his captive.

"You know song bird; I wonder how Shino's blood would taste on my knife? Do you think that it is sweet or bitter? Maybe I should leave you and go into the kitchen and find out for myself" taunted Orochimaru with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes met Orochimaru and he began to growl. Orochimaru's eyes widen at the almost aggressive tone that came from his weak song bird.

Time is 12:15.

Shino finished the dishes and put them in the drainer. He then took the sponge and began to wipe down the counter. Finishing with the kitchen, Shino carried the sponge to the dining room and began to wipe down the table. Taking the sponge back to the kitchen, Shino went to the living room to pick up a couple of things that were left on the floor.

Deciding that he wanted a cup of tea, Shino again made his way back into the kitchen to start the kettle. While waiting for the kettle, Shino made his way down the hall toward the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom, he began to hear a noise from the bedroom. Shino stood at the closed bedroom door, deciding to not go in for he didn't want to bother Naruto until he was ready for bed.

So instead he put his ear to the door and listened. Figuring if Naruto was having a nightmare that he would go in to wake him but if he wasn't he would just let him sleep.

But what he heard wasn't a dream….

"_You know song bird; I wonder how Shino's blood would taste on my knife? Do you think that it is sweet or bitter? Maybe I should leave you and go into the kitchen and find out for myself" taunted Orochimaru with a small smile._

_Naruto's eyes met Orochimaru and he began to growl. Orochimaru's eyes widen at the almost aggressive tone that came from his weak song bird._

'Oh, my God, it's got to be that man…' thought Shino as he made to grab the door knob.

'That sorry **son of a bitch**…I am going to **kill him**…' Shino thought as anger boiled its way to the surface.

But lucky for both the lovers, Shino stopped himself from opening the door for he didn't want to cause the crazy man to do something irrational. So against his better judgment, Shino backed slowly and quietly away from the door.

Walking quickly to the phone, Shino called the cops and told them the mad man was here in the house. After giving them the information, Shino got off the phone and went into the kitchen to find a weapon. Absently, Shino turned off the kettle and went scrounging around the kitchen. Finding a large knife, he gripped it with a deadly intent.

Hoping that he could find a way into the bedroom that wouldn't hurt his baby; Shino quietly crept down the hall to the bedroom door. Standing there with the knife, indecision made him hesitate because one of many thoughts flew threw his head.

'Okay, I could do the barge in thing and hope that I surprise him…or I could quietly as possible creep in and hope that I can surprise him that way…or' thought Shino as scenarios ran quickly throughout his mind.

Finally, deciding on the quiet approach, Shino gripped the door knob and began to turn it very slowly. Feeling that he was making head way, Shino felt the slight click of the door. Stopping to listen, he heard his baby growl and heard the bed began to buck. Dreading the worst, Shino began his slow opening of the door.

Naruto saw the door knob move slightly; so he watched it for a little while and then he realized that it wasn't his imagination but his lover. Deciding to be as loud as possible, Naruto began to buck on the bed thrusting his hip up as high as he could to make as much noise as possible to distract the rapist would be murderer.

Orochimaru in an effort to stop the bucking began running his knife down Naruto's sides. Thin trails of blood began to appear but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Naruto for it made him buck and kick with renewed vigor.

So in an attempt to control, Orochimaru went back down to Naruto's thighs and he took his man hood out of his pants. Making Naruto raise his legs up, Orochimaru began to lick his puckered hole. Naruto started to whimper, while trying to get his legs out of the position that they were put into.

Deciding that Naruto was wet enough, Orochimaru reached up and tore the tape off of Naruto's face.

"You know how much I love to hear **you scream**" purred Orochimaru.

"**You bastard, let me go**" cried Naruto.

At this point, Orochimaru had completely forgotten that there was someone else in the house. So into making his song bird sing, he forgot that there was a really big and currently pissed man in the house. Good for the lovers; bad for Orochimaru.

Hoping to distract Orochimaru from what Shino was doing Naruto began to sing. Loud and full of emotion, Naruto sang with everything he had. Orochimaru thinking that it was for him began to…

"Finally, my bird, I told you that you would sing only for me" cried the happy psycho.

Naruto ignored him and continued a ballad that was full of want, love, and most of all hope. Tears ran down his eyes as he looked over to the door, capturing his lover's eyes Naruto began to sing as loud as possible.

Orochimaru decided at that moment to ram his manhood into Naruto.

A scream ripped from Naruto as he was violated.

Shaking his head back and forth hoping the pain would go away; when suddenly it did. Realizing that his eyes were closed, Naruto opened them cautiously.

Shino thankful that his lover saw what he trying to do; hurried as fast and as quiet as possible to get into the room.

Finally, getting the door opened enough for him to slip through, Shino's felt a fear run like lightening through his body. For what he saw was his lover about to get raped; Naruto's legs were pushed against his chest and that man was currently licking his lover's hole. Nauseous and desperate, Shino hurried as quietly as he could but stopped in his tracks when he heard Naruto began to sing; the song was filled with hope, love and want.

It was the most beautiful thing that Shino had ever heard. Momentarily distracted, Shino let the song wash over him like a lovers touch, when all of the sudden it stopped…

Shino opened his eyes and saw what his getting distracted had cost his baby; for now that man had put his manhood into his baby's hole. The scream that ripped from Naruto's mouth would haunt Shino for the rest of his life; the noise was tragic and painful.

Springing into action, Shino grabbed the man out of his baby. Throwing the man again the wall, Shino came at him with his knife. The man looked up and grinned, Shino growled at the man began to grab the man. The man took hold of his knife and sliced into Shino thigh. Shino yelled and dropped his knife; the man got up and kicked Shino down to the ground.

"So you are the pretty man, who tried to steal my song bird from me…" said Orochimaru as he stood over the hurt man.

"Well, you would be wrong, because you can't steal him from me" Orochimaru screamed and starting kicking Shino.

Shino grunted as each kick hit his ribs. Orochimaru took his knife and made to stab Shino in the chest; when all of the sudden he screamed. Orochimaru stood up and turned around; when he did Shino saw the knife that was currently sticking out of the mad man's back. Looking past the mad man, Shino saw his lover standing with a look of fierce determination.

Naruto's hands were still bound by the rope and blood ran slightly down his thighs but other than that he looked alright. Shino thought his lover looked more like an avenging angel; strong, beautiful, and brave with the absolute intent to finish this psycho and send him to hell.

Panting heavily, Naruto stared at Orochimaru…

"_**I will not have you ruin my life anymore! I will not allow you to kill my precious person! You can go to hell, you sick bastard!**_" screamed Naruto as he took his bound arms and began hitting Orochimaru.

Hitting and kicking, Naruto let Orochimaru have it and finally the evil man fell. Orochimaru fell backwards onto his back making the knife go all the way through him; laying there gasping for breath Orochimaru couldn't believe his songbird had fought back.

"Y-o-u-r m-y –so-n-g –bi-rd, your…not… supposed… to …fight …me" gasped Orochimaru as his breath left him for good. Closing his eyes, Orochimaru died.

Naruto fell to his knees and crawled over to Shino; grabbing onto the warm chest of his lover, Naruto cried.

Shino moved carefully and clutched his baby to him. Whispering, words of love and care, Shino sat up and made Naruto sit on his good leg. Rocking the distrait man, Shino looked at the dead man and thanked everything that was holy they were okay.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door and then a crash as the door was broke in. Police began rushing in, Shino yelled for them to come to the bedroom.

The scene became chaotic as police and paramedics began their jobs. The police taped up the room and got the statements and other such stuff. Paramedics wrapped up Shino's leg and bound his ribs in gauze. Naruto was questioned and then the Paramedics checked him out.

No one could separate the lovers and so they were taken to the hospital in the same ambulance. After the doctors finished patching up the lovers, they were taken to a room that they were going to have for their stay in the hospital.

Family members were called and soon after that their room was besieged with family and band mates. After all things were explained, and after the cops came and told them no charges would be pressed because it was going to be considered self defense.

The lovers finally had the room to their selves. Naruto looked over at Shino and he carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bed Shino was residing in. Shino watched Naruto make his way over to him; lifting up the covers so that Naruto could slip into them, Naruto finally got comfortable in Shino's embrace.

Laying there quietly, just listening to Shino's breathing, Naruto turned his face up to Shino and…

"Shino" whispered Naruto.

"Yes, baby" whispered Shino.

"I am sorry and…" whispered Naruto.

"There is no reason to be sorry, it is not your fault" said Shino while he took his hand and began stroking the fresh scars on Naruto's face.

"But…" whispered Naruto as he leaned into the touch.

"No, buts" interrupted Shino.

"I killed a man and he…"whispered Naruto as his eyes filled with tears.

"Listen to me, baby, that man was a psycho and he deserved to die for what he did to you" said Shino as he wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes.

"I..." whispered Naruto.

"I love you, my brave and beautiful baby" interrupted Shino as he leaned down to kiss the fresh scars.

"I love you, too" whispered Naruto as his eyes began to close.

Shino watched his lover fall asleep. Looking down at the sleeping person, who held his heart in his small hand; Shino tightened his grip on Naruto as he began to finally relax, letting his eyes close, Shino fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Okay, that was a long chapter. One more to go and it's an epilogue. I want to thank you for reading so far and I hope that you have enjoyed the story. Now I would like to thank all the people who reviewed: **Cuppycake geek, ying9, naruke3176, twilightserius, dmng8, and minyaka14. **I apologize for the errors because this one I haven't even re-read it to see if there were any, (to be honest I just wanted to get this story up on fanfic). Oh, on the last chapter I will also give a preview of the next story that I plan on doing and according to the **POLL** the next story is: **My dumb luck or is it Love? Thank you to all of you who voted!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: Hello, again kind readers. This is the final chapter and I really want to thank each and every one of you took the time to read my very first story on fanfic. This chapter is the epilogue and I will also give you a little preview of my next story. **Now on that part I need your help for I am undecided about who the Yakuza boss should be, I have a couple ideas but I really don't know. So if you wouldn't mind when you review to tell me who you think the Yakuza boss should be. **Now on to the warnings: This chapter contains a happy ending which may give you a tooth ache, if it doesplease take a couple of pain relievers and then take a nap. Oh, and this chapter contains **Yaoi **don't like, don't please. Now on to the story:

**Safe Attraction and Wild Love**

**Chapter 10**

**New Love and a New Song**

**Fast forward one year:**

"I want to thank all of you for coming to the reception of Shino and Naruto Aburame, now I as the best man or in this case the man of honor, would like all of you to raise your glasses in a toast to the new couple" said Sasuke as he took a drink of Champaign.

In the room, there was the sound of glasses clinking together, as everyone in the room toasted the new couple.

The before mentioned couple took their glasses and then they entwined their arms to take a drink of the Champaign: laughing at how clumsy the attempt was, Naruto leaned over to kiss Shino's cheek. Shino smiled down at his husband and lifted his glass to finish off the Champaign.

Naruto took a drink from his glass; then he picked up his knife from the table and carefully tapped his Champaign glass gaining the attention of all in attendance. Standing up, Naruto smiled and cleared his throat…

"Shino and I want to thank all of you for coming" said Naruto.

The crowd of family and friends applauded, then when the noise quieted down Naruto continued.

"Now we also have an announcement…something that Shino and I didn't know would happen so soon but we found out this morning…" Naruto let his voice trail off.

Shino seeing his husband getting emotional stood up to take over for him. Naruto looked at his husband and grabbed his hand. Clutching his hand, Naruto looked at Shino and nodded for him to continue. Shino smiled and tightened his grip on his love's hand. Then Shino looked the crowd over and finding the person he wanted motioned for him to come up to the front where the couple stood.

"Come up here Kakashi and bring our little one with you" smiled Shino.

Kakashi made his way up to the front holding a little girl dressed in a soft pink dress with lots of white bows all over it; she had red hair that curled into little orphan Annie ringlets. Kakashi handed the little girl to Naruto and went back to his seat. Naruto held the little girl, who looked to be about two years old, and fixed her white ruffled socks, and then he strapped her black patent leather shoes. Shino watched all of this with adoration and awe.

Looking up from his two babies, Shino glanced at the crowd and continued.

"As you all heard, Naruto and I were trying to adopt Katherine…well this morning before the ceremony we got the letter saying that the adoption had gone through and that we are the legal parents of Katherine…so without further ado…I would like to introduce you to Katherine Yuki Aburame" beamed Shino as tears glistened in his eyes.

A large round of applause thundered over the couple, as Naruto and Shino both kissed Katherine's baby cheeks.

Large tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he looked at his family. Thinking back to all the things that had happened in the last year, Naruto realized that he had been very lucky.

_Naruto's Memory of the last year_

_After Shino and I got out of the hospital, we had to go through some physical therapy. Shino ended up having to have two surgeries to repair the damage done by the knife. Even today he must walk with a cane. _

_I some internal injuries and I had to have some plastic surgery done on my face. Now the scars are not so noticeable anymore. _

_About six months ago, Shino took me out to dinner at the same restaurant that we had our first date. At the dinner, when dessert came instead of chocolate cake there was an engagement ring on the plate. It is a beautiful ring with a sapphire solitaire set in platinum. It wasn't a big ring but just the right size for the small hand that was to wear it._

_The really amazing thing was that Shino got on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was shocked, for a moment I couldn't say anything. And I really think that Shino thought that I was going to refuse. But I was just in shock. And of course, I said yes._

_You know the funny thing was that he asked my uncle if he could have my hand in marriage. And if anyone knows Kakashi...well, he can be a bit of a smart ass. _

_Well, he said No, can you believe that No! What a jerk! But by that time, Shino was very used to his antics… and well, let's just say that he finally, said yes. (I really think that Shino did something but neither man is talking)_

_So we planned the wedding for six months from then._

_During the second month of our engagement, Shino and I talked about adopting a child. So we both agreed and we went to an orphanage and meet this adorable little girl. Her name was Katherine and she was about a year and half. Her parents had died and she had no one. And well, needless to say we fell in love. So we started the process, hoping that it would be complete before the wedding and well, you know it was official the morning of the wedding, __**what great luck! **_

_Oh, and before I forget to tell you, the band has got back together. Obviously, I will not be touring but we are writing music and getting some scores together. It is a slow process but well worth it. _

_And now I think that you all are caught up with everything. I have a husband and a daughter to get back to for it is my wedding, you know._

"Naruto, baby, come on we are supposed to have our first dance" smiled Shino.

Naruto smiled at his husband and grabbed his hand. They went out to the dance floor and as the spot light illuminated them; the soft strains of music could be heard. Slowly, they made their way around the dance floor. The music wrapped around the two lovers like a blanket.

"Shino, we seem to be missing someone…"Naruto tilted his head toward their little girl.

Shino looked where Naruto's head had tilted and smiled.

"Yes, I believe we have, baby, how remiss of us" said Shino as he stepped back from Naruto and got down on one knee; with his hands outstretched toward Katherine, he nodded at Kakashi to let the little girl go.

And as fast as her little legs could run, Katherine ran toward Shino. Scooping up the little girl, Shino got to his feet and motioned to Naruto.

Naruto walked up to them and they all began dancing to the beautiful song again.

There was not a dry eye in the reception hall, as the three of them danced their first song together.

"Shino and Katherine, I love you two more than anything in this world, you both make me feel so safe and loved, that I can't begin to thank you for coming in my life" whispered Naruto.

Shino looked at his husband and then he looked at his little girl in his arms. He wanted to yell from the mountain tops what he felt for the two of them. But instead, he tightened his arms around the both of them and…

"Naruto, baby, I love you and Katherine more than anything and I am so glad that we make you feel safe…but baby, you make me feel this wild emotion of love and for that I thank you" whispered Shino as he smiled at the both of them.

Katherine looked at the two of them and gave them her biggest smile possible. Then she hugged Shino and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Turning in her dad's arms, she did the same thing to Naruto, who she refers to as mom.

After she gave them their hugs and kisses, she leaned into Shino and closed her eyes. But the newlywed couple heard her say before she fell asleep…

"I…wuve…you…mommy…daddy"

And the lover's looked at each other and just smiled.

THE END

Preview of my new story:

MY DANGEROUS DUMB LUCK OR IS IT LOVE?

"Boys pick up the toys in the living room or you will not get to play video games after supper" I yelled at my two for what seemed like the 50 millionth time.

The boys looked at me like I had just asked them to perform brain surgery. I mean really picking up toy is not that hard.

"Fine, I didn't want to use this threat but if you don't pick up the toys…I will call your father!" I growled at my two sons' in the best mean mom voice possible.

Oh, I guess I had better introduce myself…My name is Naruto Uchiha and my husband's name is Sasuke Uchiha. We have been married for five years. I am twenty-five years old and my husband is twenty-six. We had been dating for six years before we got married.

We had what some call a shot gun wedding. I was four months pregnant when we got married. My dad and my father made us get married saying that it was our responsibility to be responsible. Just for a note of reference, my dad's name is Iruka and my father name is Kakashi. I was adopted and I have no idea who my real parents were.

The only thing I would have liked to know is about my medical history; I apparently have a genetic defect which allows me to have babies. Strange huh, try living it from this end.

Any way we live in a nice old Victorian house in Savannah Georgia. My husband is a pretty successful business man. Have I told you how much I love him? Any way back to my story…

My husband is Japanese and apparently he had a fall out with his family and left to live with some relatives here in Georgia. And I am American and have lived in Georgia all my life. We meet in high school.

Oh, what I am supposed to watching my little heathens clean their toys. By the way, our son's names are Japanese. Probably, a good thing because the only thing that they inherited from me was my blue eyes; sometimes I think that I really didn't need to be there at the delivery because they are almost carbon copies of my husband. They have black hair with pale skin and of course my blue eyes. My husband has such dark eyes they look almost black. Oh, and on a personal note, he is really tall in comparison to me at least. He is 6'1" and I am 5'5", sad huh.

Back to our son's names: alright the oldest is Hideaki, which means wisdom and cleverness, he is five and the youngest is Yasahiro, which means peaceful and calm, he is three. And on a personal note, Yasahiro is not peaceful and calm, in fact, he is far from it. But I love the little bugger.

Any way my husband should be home soon and I should see if the little devils, I mean angels, have picked up the toys yet.

Hold on don't leave yet, I hear someone at the door. Let me get it and we can resume the lovely conversation about how bad…oops I mean good my boys are…

Why don't you come with me to the door; maybe it's a neighbor and we can all visit with each other.

I wonder why two officers are here?

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, are you Naruto Uchiha?" asked the officer.

"Yes"

"We regret to inform you that your husband was in an accident and he was killed" said the officer.

"What…is this some joke…no, it can't be"

"Sorry, sir, this isn't some joke" said the officer with a sad look in his eyes.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO, I…don't believe…you!" I screamed as tears started falling down my eyes.

I felt my body, fall to the floor.

So that was a tease for the next story:

Tell me what you think and any ideas that you may have would be appreciated.

A/N: Thank you for the support that each of you who read and/or read and reviewed my story. I want to thank the reviews for chapter nine: **Twilight serius, pickles &cream, MizzAKA, and Dragon Flute Witch. Thank you for making my first fanfic a success!**


End file.
